


Born of fire 浴火重生

by Huajiji



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Bruce is 14, Dirty Thoughts, I’m sorry, Lolita, M/M, Revenge, really dirty
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huajiji/pseuds/Huajiji
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

布鲁斯瘫倒在地上，他的脊椎刚刚被强硬地断开了，那股撕心裂肺的疼痛从神经集中的区域传遍全身，尖锐地刺激他的大脑皮层，他因为极度疼痛无法克制地抽搐起来。

他过了好久才发现那阵绝望而尖利的惨叫是自己发出的，他停不了，布鲁斯在尖叫，无论蝙蝠侠怎么阻止都无法停止，布鲁斯歇斯底里，这么久的战争和冲突，这一刻他支持不住了，理智和意志坍塌，他终于疯了。

惨烈非人的尖叫断断续续地发出，他的肺腑和嗓子都在追求更多的工作，企图缓解背部劈成两半的剧痛。

他狼狈地以一种诡异不正常的姿势趴在冰冷肮脏的地面上，双眼茫然地微微睁开，卡尔一脚踩在他断开的背部。

布鲁斯忽然安静下来，只是依然无助地抽搐着，他口微微张开，眼泪将他的脸弄得一团糟，他已经什么都感觉不到了，再多的疼痛也变成了麻木，他安静地任凭眼泪浸湿地面。

然后他陷入了那片黑暗，无边的黑暗，他熟悉的，唯一的朋友。

===------------------------

蝙蝠死了，埋葬他吧。

布鲁斯分不清楚日夜的界限。

一切都是模糊的，如同隔着一层破碎而肮脏的玻璃观察一样，隐隐约约事物的轮廓，朦朦胧胧的界限和迷迷糊糊的幻想。

上一秒似乎飘在半空，洁白云中翻腾，下一秒就在低沉小巷，血泊中跪倒痛哭。他听见天使仙音靡靡，忽然，圣母从天而降亲吻他，宽恕罪过。

一眨眼，他站在舞池中央，浮光闪烁，纸醉金迷，杯酌半盏，迷人芳香，他衷情地摇晃身姿，不羁狂妄，优雅身姿，贵冑气场，绝代风华，狂妄痴狂。

口中喃喃，含糊其辞，散瞳无神。

他被吊在墙上，身下一次又一次的入侵和粗鲁的掠夺，身上青紫化脓的鞭痕相互交错，如同无数枷锁缠绕住自由。Kal发泄自己的兽欲，将残破的蝙蝠钉在耻辱柱上，用尽各种手段让他的自尊和羞耻重创破碎，开始几天布鲁斯羞怒地摇晃，奋力挣扎，他不得不用出更多的折磨手段，让他生不如死，昏迷不醒。现在他彻底安静了下来，像自己的奴隶，屈服沉默。承受一切。

“布鲁斯，你爱我吗，你爱我吗……”Kal如同野兽一样撕咬着他颈后的脆弱敏感皮肉，蝙蝠侠难耐地仰起头，沉默寡言，他顺服地任凭Kal将他的腿抬到胸前，忍受撕裂和屈辱涌进心中。

布鲁斯在尖叫，他在蝙蝠本来就昏昏沉沉的大脑里惨烈地尖叫，让他愈发觉得头晕眼花，难以忍受。

布鲁斯一直在哭，哭的很伤心，他想屈服，他想祈求Kal的宽恕，他不想再一日复一日地受到如此非人的折磨。但是蝙蝠沉默地忍住一切，他只是微微颤抖地闭上眼睛，默默地用沉默对抗。

不知道什么时候开始，布鲁斯出现了，蝙蝠本以为他早已死在了远东的冰原上，没想到他一直在自己脑袋里，他常常反对自己的决定，哭泣和绝望的尖叫，彻夜不止，让他苦闷而黑暗，他知道自己疯了，他常常和布鲁斯争吵，他实在是太累了，他已经快要崩溃了。

Kal手下用力，折断了蝙蝠的腿。

忽然，布鲁斯停止了尖叫，这是好事，每次他快崩溃时布鲁斯就会消失。

蝙蝠却听见一声更加真实而惨烈的尖叫，持续不止，他疑惑是谁在尖叫，他嘴大张，Kal微笑着看着残破的自己。

什么都没了，唯独最熟悉的老朋友，黑暗。

第二天，当Kal看见如同一坨烂肉一样挂在铁链上的蝙蝠时，他闻到地牢里本来就潮湿难闻的气味里混进一股刺鼻的尿骚味。

他嘲讽而有些同情地看着失禁的蝙蝠，“这就是让罪犯闻风丧胆的黑暗骑士吗？控制不住自己的排泄？”若是平常，蝙蝠定会沉默着，愤怒地狠狠看着他，恨不得用眼神在他身上烧出一个洞。

但今天蝙蝠只是沉默寡言，全身无力地挂在铁链上，眼神迷茫而呆滞地定在前方空无一物的地板上。

Kal跨开大步，坚定地走向那块烂肉，冷哼一声。阴险的蝙蝠，你想和我玩失忆吗，可是我不会上当了。

他粗暴地进入了蝙蝠，蝙蝠抽搐了一下，求饶道：“求求你...不要这样...”他立刻哭了出来，微微地挣扎起来，Kal退了出来，似乎被吓到了，他怀疑不定地看着蝙蝠，看着决堤的泪水划过布鲁斯苍白憔悴，但依然英俊的脸颊。

他的眼神仿佛是新生的，毫无戒备而充满痛苦和不解，幽蓝的瞳孔没有什么自欺欺人的淡然沉重，只有慌乱和纯净。他开口了：“布鲁斯好饿，想吃阿福的小甜饼。”

Simon疲惫地从房间里走出来，摘下眼镜，放入上衣的口袋中。

他用手指按了按鼻梁上被眼镜架压出的痕迹，对有些不知所措的光明之子说。“错不了，韦恩先生是心因性失忆。他必定遭受了极度压力和痛苦。”

Simon行医20个年头了，Kal……或者说克拉克·肯特是他的朋友，早上他正在医院值班时，超人闯进医院，拜托他帮忙看个病。当然，氪星人的身体结构他是无能的，但他的患者是一个人类。

他不能描述自己的惊讶，当他走进房间时，那个曾经的花花公子布鲁斯·韦恩，浑身脏兮兮的，头发杂乱蓬松，拥有健美的肌肉躯体上只披了一件属于超人的红色披风，盘腿乖巧地坐在地毯上，正在好奇地东张西望。

Simon蹲下身，和韦恩先生一样坐在地毯上。他露出温暖而放松的笑容，问道：“所以，韦恩先生，你有什么感觉吗，这里漂亮吗？”

布鲁斯礼貌地对Simon微笑道：“我感觉很好，就是身上很疼，先生。我记不得怎么到这里的了，这里挺漂亮的。”他纯真的眼神扫过房间里的氪星装饰，惊叹地看着不断变化颜色的一盏氪星科技制成的灯，“可是没有我家大。”

身上很疼？Simon皱起眉头，他发誓他闻到了精液和血液的味道，他将手搭在布鲁斯裹着披风的肩上，真诚而温和地问：“韦恩先生，我能解开你的披风，检查一下你的身体吗？”

布鲁斯乖巧地点点头，自己解开了披风。Simon瞳孔缩小了，入眼是一具残破不堪的，布满鞭痕和干涸血痂的身体，他注意到布鲁斯一直没有动弹的左脚，他关切地问：“韦恩先生，你的左腿很疼吗？”

布鲁斯几乎立刻苦恼地皱起了眉头，点点头：“我想它断了，就像那次我掉到井里一样摔断了腿。”

Simon看着布鲁斯，温柔地抚摸布鲁斯乱糟糟的头发，他靠近懵懂的失忆亿万富翁：“你还记得哪些事？”

布鲁斯舒服地眯起眼睛，靠着Simon的肩，软软地回答道：“我和爸爸妈妈走在小巷里，然后我就记不到了，醒过来我就在这里了。”他抬起头，用单纯的漂亮眼睛望着Simon：“我今年8岁了。”

\-------------

Simon盯着Kal：“你对他做了什么？”

Kal有些尴尬地撇开脸：“这和你没有关系，你的工作完成了，我送你回去。”Simon不悦地看着Kal：“无论你曾多憎恨蝙蝠侠，无论你曾对他做了什么，现在对他好些，他现在只是一个八岁的小孩了，我不想听说超人性虐待一个八岁的孩子。”

Kal低下头，闷闷地说：“好的。“

Simon淡然地看着难得屈服的倔强朋友：“对他好些，我会为你保守秘密的，放心吧，克拉克。”

Kal抬起头，感激地看着Simon：“谢谢。"


	2. Chapter 2

Kal深吸了一口气，推开房间的门。

曾经油嘴滑舌，风姿一世的花花公子，冷峻忧郁，打击罪犯，穿行跨越于哥谭夜色浓郁幽暗小巷中的黑夜骑士。

背靠着氪星设计的柜子，瘫软在地上，红色的披风不知何时解开了，他全身轻轻抽动，幽蓝的眼中含满泪水，以一种Kal从未见过的表情哭泣.

就像清晨在林中小屋醒来，四下一片安和平静，透过树林阴翳，淡黄的阳光是新的，灰尘安静的在空气中飞舞。打开灰尘扑扑的钢琴，手指摩挲肮脏的键盘上的残破痕迹，一阵简单重复，安宁轻悠的旋律融入空气中。连鸟鸣都安静下来，只有偶尔荡过的微风轻抚树叶，沙沙簌簌的细微伴奏。绿光笼罩，微黄的透过，如同梦境的迷幻。

谁都不忍打破的圣洁，布鲁斯看着Kal，泪水不断涌出，地板是冰冷的，极地地区的严寒。

就像无边的茫茫白色冰原上，尚未结冰的海面倒映繁星点点的天穹，银河横跨整个天际，紫绿色极光时而闪动跳跃，在岑寂的冰原上空极光闪动着魂魄的迷人色彩，鬼魅般地飘忽不定，艳艳尘寰。几千万年，也许几亿年，它来无影去无踪不定时地光顾这里.

"你在哭什么？”Kal尽量放平缓声音，企图安慰受惊的布鲁斯。

“对不起...我不知道你是谁，布鲁斯好害怕，我好痛…我真的好痛，布鲁斯好饿，想吃阿福的饼干…爸爸妈妈在哪里？我好怕…"布鲁斯的抽泣声越来越大，最后终于克制不住嚎啕大哭起来，“我好怕…"

Kal跪在地上，和布鲁斯一个高度，有些生硬地伸出手，最后抱住了这个惊慌失措，嚎啕大哭的孩子。他尽量温和地哄着怀中瑟瑟发抖的人，“乖，不哭了，布鲁斯是最勇敢的对吧？不要怕，你父母有事，将你暂时托付给我，所以没什么可怕的。"他的大手温柔地拍着布鲁斯的后背，布鲁斯渐渐地停下了哭泣，头靠在Kal宽阔的肩膀上，温顺地享受着陌生人难得的温柔待遇，不时难以克制地抽泣一下。

“真乖，布鲁斯，真勇敢。我叫Kal,你可以把我当作朋友。”布鲁斯抬起头，用那双幽蓝色，湿润的漂亮眼睛打量着这个陌生人。他感到有些害羞，自己怎么能那么没有礼貌地在别人家里哭闹，还需要麻烦对方安慰自己，明明自己都8岁了。他羞愧地低下头，嘴唇颤抖地张开又闭上，最后颤抖小声地说道:“谢，谢谢你，Kal 。"

Kal从未见过这样自然而害羞的蝙蝠，他轻轻擦去对方苍白的脸上未干的泪痕，大手难以控制地下滑，拇指轻柔地抚摸布鲁斯饱满的嘴唇。布鲁斯懵懂地看着他，不明所以，但凭感觉还是乖巧地张开嘴，含住了对方的手指。

Kal感到核爆般的震撼，布鲁斯韦恩，蝙蝠侠，乖巧地含着他的手指，如同温顺的奶猫一样慵懒和柔软。他颤抖地克制住自己的冲动，将手指抽了出来，带出一条银丝，残留zhe  
布鲁斯疲惫地靠着Kal,"我困了……"他迷迷糊糊地说着，眼睑渐渐盖住了幽蓝色的眼睛。

Kal把昏沉的布鲁斯横抱起来，怀中少年滚烫的额头和较重的呼吸显示他身体的不适和伤口的恶化。Kal开始后悔当初对布鲁斯下手太狠，现在重要的是处理一下化脓的伤口和断折的骨头。

翻找了一会儿，只找到一个简陋的医疗箱。犹豫半天，超人还是决定继续麻烦一下那个在医院工作的老朋友。

============+++=+=+===============

Simon一脸心痛地看着面前伤痕累累的躯体，又万分冷漠，责备而不满地瞥了超人一眼。拿起手术刀，小心翼翼地将陷在布鲁斯残破皮肉里的尖刺和杂物取出。

刚刚沉入梦乡的布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，感受到身上传来的刺痛，立刻吃痛地往后缩身子，抗拒地带着哭腔呻吟:"好痛……"

Simon 想将正在逃离他够的到的范围的亿万富翁抓回来，超人快一步上前，毫不犹豫地抱起了连连摇头，躲闪着哀声哭泣的男人。

"Kal,我真的好痛，我受不了了。"布鲁斯嚎啕大哭着，缩进超人的怀抱，紧紧地抓住他的红色披风，努力地想让新朋友从医生面前带走他,"我受不了了，真的，我不想在这里，我不要看医生，我不要医生，我想回家..."

Simon扬起了一根眉毛。

Kal温柔的不像是那个统治世界的超人，轻轻拍拂布鲁斯的背，一边耐心满满地哄着:"布鲁斯，你最勇敢不是吗？"布鲁斯哼哼唧唧地磨蹭半天，终于满不情愿，但是乖乖地坐在了simon面前，左手紧紧拽着Kal的右手，紧张地仿佛下一秒就落荒而逃。

精密的仪器和针筒闪着玻璃和金属冰冷的光泽，simon坚持不用麻药，因为布鲁斯的脊椎和骨骼受到太多的打击，如果再使用麻药，对布鲁斯很不利。

整个过程漫长而痛苦，布鲁斯一直侧着头忍耐眼泪，紧紧地拽着Kal的手，仿佛那样会缓解他的疼痛。不愧是多年的外科医生，Simon 很快就处理好了布鲁斯身上的外部伤口。

到了臀部，Kal尴尬地咳了一声。

Simon 的小眼睛从镜片后透出一道凶狠的目光，愤怒地瞪着曾经的光明之子。布鲁斯顺从地抬起腿，让simon检查。

"克拉克，这我已经无能为力了，他脱肛了，而且整个区域显得非常糟糕，常人早就该昏倒了。该死的，你是准备弄死他吗？"

Kal撇过头，不看愤怒地老友。他也有些后悔，但是又能怎样，事情都这样了。


	3. Chapter 3

窗外南极光闪动，穿透几万年的孤独紫绿色彩混杂。

布鲁斯的日记 第二天

我不知道发生了什么，但是很多事，记忆是混乱的，比如今天早上醒来时我看见Kal的脸，却惊慌失措地推开了他。

他愤怒地将我抓起来，我不知道为什么会这样。

我的背撞在墙上很痛，他的手掐住我的脖子，难以呼吸，窒息的恐惧让我挣扎着。

他的脸狰狞起来，我想我最后昏了过去，我不知道为什么突然本能看见Kal就会害怕...就像铭刻入骨的阴影，无法克制后退和躲避的动作。

甚至最后我醒来后，他将我抱在怀里安抚我，用吻平息我的惊恐，但我竟一点都记不住他是谁了，直到很久后我才回忆起这一切，我的记忆很模糊混乱，我不知道自己到底丢了什么，也不知道什么是经历过的。

我时常忘记自己做过的事，Kal认为我在捉弄他，看到我再一次忘记了他是谁，他很生气，我常常做错事，我害怕极了，他时常找到各种原因惩罚我，将我弄得很痛，但他看上去很享受折磨我的过程。

我对这个大无边际的房子充满恐惧，当Kal外出时，空荡荡的房子里只有我一人，我害怕极了，我想回家，我想爸爸妈妈，阿福，还有瑞秋，但却没人能救我，我只能蜷缩在地上哭泣。

Kal有时对我很好，会抱抱我，给我讲故事，还会轻轻地吻我，就像母亲对我做的一样。但想到那些可怕的惩罚，我还是很怕他，我好想家。

亲爱的日记，我不能确定我能记起多少，我能做到就是将一切写下来，在我彻底疯之前，我已经知道要面对什么了。

他看见韦恩在宁静的大厅里跳舞，苍白的脸上露出了迷茫梦幻的表情，混杂着一种幸福的，还有彷徨的情感，跳着不成体统的混乱步伐，刚刚能站起来的腿一瘸一拐地很不协调，有些滑稽。

他笑着，坚定地出步，骄傲自信地像孔雀开屏时的耀武扬威，张开的双臂伸直，像漂浮在空中一样轻盈。

他静静地靠近了专心致志，一丝不苟，陶醉着跳舞的男人，从背后忽然搂住了他结实瘦削的腰，韦恩惊叫一声，失去平衡，整个身子靠在他身上，在他怀里咯咯的笑了起来。他弯下腰吻了吻韦恩流下的汗水，他在怀中扭动，涨红了脸，咯咯地笑着躲开，却又抓紧对方的后背，主动地吻上Kal的嘴唇。

南极光在静静闪动。

他尽量用言语和肢体语言安抚着东张西望，紧张的韦恩，分开他修长的双腿，韦恩微微挣扎了一下。他用手指沾了润滑剂，在昏暗的光线里凝视着那双眼睛。

如同稀释的灰黑墨水，掺杂了一丝冰蓝的反光，映出冰川的消融。他融化在那双湿润的，如同初生的幼崽的眼睛中。

慢慢地放入了一根手指，他还记得那紧致温暖的内壁有多么令人怀恋。但韦恩挣扎的动作大了起来，他吻了吻不知所措的韦恩。

第二根手指，韦恩眼眶湿润了，他无助地看着压制着自己的，刚刚和自己打闹的朋友，或者是主人，也许他只是奴隶一样的角色。不知道这是在干什么，但是本能让他警惕和怪异，不安。

他啃噬着怀中微微颤抖的躯体，留下大片大片鲜红如同玫瑰的吻痕。

第三根手指，韦恩痛得拼命挣扎起来，他惊恐地看着Kal，长腿乱踢，身体奋力向后缩去。

Kal惩罚般地拉住他的腰，把他抓回来，将他的双腿架在自己的肩上。第四根手指，韦恩失控地尖叫起来，他实在弄不明白为什么一个人能在对自己那么好的同时，也能让自己生不如死。他绝望而惊慌失措，他不知道会发生什么。

一个坚硬滚烫的东西抵在他臀上，他好奇地抬起身张望，想知道那是什么。

Kal没让他起身，只是不停地吻着他的嘴唇，慢慢劈开了他的内部。

韦恩记不到很多了，他只记得意识模糊之际他感到一种熟悉的冲动让他尖叫着抓紧Kal的背，双腿绞紧，身体如同电击一样的抖动和极度快乐。

他失去了意识。

醒来时他已经记不得Kal是谁了，他不知道的是，这是他这周第六次忘记这个身边唯一的人是谁了。

\----------------


	4. Chapter 4

“Bruce?”

房间里空无一人，地面上寂寞地散落着几本书和一把光泽黯淡的口琴。

Kal微笑环顾四周，他露出了那种久违的，连自己都没意识到的傻笑，这在现在杀人如麻，固执己见的独裁者可不一样。

他轻轻地飘到大柜旁，专注地看着紧闭的柜门，沉默在空气中弥漫着，似乎整个房间空无一人。再一次轻轻地说，“Bruce？”

他慢慢打开了柜门，保持沉默的藏在里面的人终于忍不住了，惊慌失措颤抖一下，着惊恐地惊叫了一声。原本平静的柜子抖动起来，被发现的Bruce慌乱地蜷曲起身子，企图缩进柜子更黑暗的深处。

Kal伸手，捉住了他。被拉出来的男人一脸不情愿和不服气。

他撇嘴生闷气地问：“为什么躲迷藏每次都是你赢？你还会飞，这太不公平了。”

独裁君主宠溺地抱住他结实瘦削的腰，在他乌黑的头发落下一个占有欲十足的吻，富家公子不满地挣扎起来，皱着眉头躲避Kal的吻，无奈，Kal只好放下了他。

“不要对我动手动脚的，等我的爸爸妈妈回来，我会告诉他们。”黑发蓝眼的英俊男人脸上露出了不符年龄的稚气表情，看起来非常耀武扬威，信心满满，“你不过是个普通的朋友罢了，而我，是韦恩家族的小少爷。”

Kal皱了下眉头，他早就发现这个所谓的八岁小韦恩并不是他想象的那个乖孩子，虽然最开始彬彬有礼，乖巧教养良好，相处几天，没有家长的压制便渐渐显露出了富家子弟被从小宠坏的脾气，还有一些幼稚蛮横无理的举动。

甚至在一些对于朋友关系的理解处理上也是那么的不靠谱，听他的口气，所谓的朋友身份比他的地位要低一等，而且无关紧要。

他还发现这个狡猾的小家伙趁他不在时偷吃了至少三盘量的小甜饼，晚上还企图逃脱必要的洗漱刷牙。

令Kal感到惊悚和不安的是晚上Bruce面无表情地起身，仿佛没有意识地下了床。

双眼茫然地微张着，如同鬼魂一般无声而熟练地飘荡过空旷的走廊，准确地避开了所有障碍物。

Kal尾随他来到了门厅，他看见布鲁斯在敲打着门口计算机的键盘。

他先是感到惊讶和愤怒....Bruce的失忆都在欺骗自己吗？但他又发现Bruce的神情呆滞，根本没用注意到旁边靠近的超人。不对，这不对，布鲁斯不会这样...

Kal尝试与他沟通，最后他惊悚地发现布鲁斯的呼吸表明他正处于熟睡状态。

但他依然精确无比地敲打着计算机的键盘，几分钟后，孤独城堡的大门就被打开了。

狂风夹杂着羽毛一样大而密集的雪花刮进了城堡里，扑面而来的零下40度的温度让一直梦游状态的布鲁斯回过神来，狠狠地打了个哆嗦，他仿佛刚刚从梦中惊醒，身体因为寒冷颤抖着，蓝色的双眼惊慌而茫然地张望四周，疑惑为什么自己在这里。

Kal关上了门，沉默地用难以置信的表情看着害怕地蜷缩起来的布鲁斯，布鲁斯慌乱的蓝色眼珠快速地转动着，汗毛都竖起来了。

他感到很愤怒和悲哀，疑惑不解，最后他用一种从未有过的冷漠而暴怒压抑的声音盘问看上去快被吓哭的男人，但遗憾的是韦恩并不记得这一切了，他表示着自己的无辜，慌乱的解释，还有苍白的掩饰。

那天晚上，他仿佛又回到了刚刚抓住蝙蝠侠那段时间，曾是光明之子，心底却充满隐晦的肮脏的暴力欲望，施虐的快感，还有迷失自我的放空。

他把这个哭泣的男人压在身下，再次用铁链束缚住他结实修长的双手，撕咬他的皮肤，纵情地摇摆腰胯。一次又一次地侵犯，一次一次将肮脏的暴力发泄而出，他低头看着那张俊美但泪水纵横的脸，慌乱和无助，恐惧和脆弱，不堪一击。

不，这不是他的蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠就算被折磨得奄奄一息，也只是叹息，不曾掉泪。他能听见男人刚开始嘶哑的求饶和恐惧，到渐渐微弱的呼吸声。

暴力欲望，那种撕裂美好纯洁事物的快感，最后他紧紧抱住了昏迷不醒的布鲁斯，悲伤地哭泣和低落的祈求，如此卑微，如此孤独，如此现实而脆弱，“求你了，不要离开我，我爱你...”一遍一遍地重复吻着韦恩毫无血色的脸和苍白冰冷的嘴唇，一遍一遍企图用温情解释一切，来掩饰内心的恐惧。“为什么你总要逃跑，我不能失去你...”

“你不明白吗，克拉克？”韦恩颤抖地开口，用沙哑而几乎和呼吸声为一体的微弱声音说。Kal忽然听见自己曾经的人类名字，震惊地停下了举动。明明受到虐待的是布鲁斯，他的眼中却充满了怜悯和淡然。

“你早就拥有布鲁斯·韦恩了，但蝙蝠侠不属于任何人，他自由自在，无论你怎样囚禁我，折磨我，都是无所谓的。你永远不可能拥有他。”

Kal呆呆地望着他，他看见韦恩惨白的脸上露出了一个小丑一般讽刺而挖苦的笑容。

Bruce忽然剧烈地抖动起来，他的眼睛大大地睁着，双手不受控制地地抽搐，脸上带着可怕的疯狂神情，他竭力呼吸着，拼尽最后一点力气胡乱挥舞四肢，企图逃脱什么看不见的束缚，用力甚至背和胸膛都已经离开了地面。

最后他长长地叹了一口气，仿佛耗尽了力气，软绵绵地躺回地板，已经没了气。


	5. Chapter 5

蝙蝠死了，埋葬他吧。

人类的尸体因为毫无血色而面孔看起来给人平平的感觉，那双蓝色失焦的眼睛安静地空洞望着上方，仿佛在对着天空沉思。

苍白的颈部以一种不正常的角度扭向一边，碎裂的颈骨是主要死因。Kal望着这具渐渐起了尸斑的空壳，内心忽然涌起一阵心酸。

他还是个孩子时，常常蹲着研究昆虫，还有生机勃勃的小动物。所有孩子们都渴望将那些漂亮的小家伙们归为己有。

在树林里，有种娇小玲珑的黑色小鸟，生着漂亮的蓝色眼珠，能唱出最动人的旋律。却天性警惕，没人能摸透它们的踪迹，可望不可即。

Kal也渴望拥有一只小小的黑鸟作宠物，他多次在夜间听见那清脆婉转的旋律回荡在山谷中，如同一片羽毛挑逗他的耐心和欲望。

终于一次，Kal偶然碰见一只幼小的黑鸟独自站在低低的树枝上。

毫无防备。

它是那么漂亮，柔顺紧致的黑色羽毛，东张西望时的生机勃勃和好奇可爱。Kal偷看着它，心中只想拥有它，把它关起来，供他一人欣赏。无数次的渴望和欲望让他终于伸出了罪恶的双手，他快于常人的行动轻而易举地抓住了那只幼鸟。

它惶恐不安地挣扎，他感觉手中握住了一颗乱跳的心，它在嘶嘶地尖叫，横冲直撞，他几乎感到握不住了，他慌张地收紧拳头，企图挽留黑鸟。留下，留下！他内心尖叫着。

黑鸟渐渐停止了动作，彻底安静下来。他摊开手，黑鸟幼小的尸体软绵绵地躺在他的掌心，他能看见，看见黑鸟体内碎裂的骨头和内脏。

他绝不是想这样的结局，他只是想拥有它，让它听话，而不是杀死它。但是它一直在挣扎，而他一不小心就酿成了悲剧。

他哭了，罪恶感，悲伤，心酸，不忍，自责。

他埋葬了它，没有告诉任何人这件事。

从未拥有过小小的黑鸟。


	6. Chapter 6

稀释后的墨汁铺洒了整个天空，烟雾缭绕在高楼林立的城市上。天刚刚蒙蒙发亮，深蓝色慵懒的深巷里，早出晚归的人们已经有了动静。

Simon抬头仰望小巷露出的雾霭平静天空。皮鞋下的地湿漉漉，泥泞不堪，踩下去发出阵阵沉闷的水声，在阴沉的小巷里回荡。

有一个衣衫褴褛的乞丐沉默地蜷缩在街边，Simon路过时看了他一眼。

这里明明是明日之城大都会，是在超人政党统治下的世界，但阴暗角落却比当年的哥谭市更加黑暗深邃。

他走向那个油腻腻的热狗推车，买热狗的是一个满面愁容，瘦削憔悴的人，被肺癌所折磨却又无力支付昂贵的费用。老Tom抬起皱巴巴的瘦脸，无精打采地看着熟客的到来。

“早上好，Tom。”Simon慢悠悠地打招呼。

Tom戴上肮脏的手套，慢吞吞地为Simon夹好热狗，用力从只剩半瓶的调料瓶里挤出厚厚廉价的沙拉酱，淹没了看起来很不新鲜的热狗。

Simon等待着，他吐出一口白雾，看它在寒冷的空气中旋转着上升，最后消失在茫茫空气中。

“早上好，医生。”Tom把那裹在两片薄薄面包中，铺着厚厚酱汁的，油腻而散发出廉价香味的热狗递给Simon。Simon从钱夹里抽出一张崭新的十元纸币，递给了老Tom。

“不，不用找了。”Simon阻止了老Tom颤颤巍巍翻找出来的皱巴巴纸币，塞回热狗摊装钱的小篮里。老Tom知道他会坚持，也没再继续。“早点回去休息吧，明天我再帮你看看你的肺，好吗？”

老Tom点点头。

Simon把热乎乎的热狗放在了那个神魂落魄的乞丐旁边，走出巷子，去上班了。

忽然，他一个啰嗦停住了脚步。

一把锋利无比的蝙蝠镖架在了他脖子上。

“你可真是个好人。”背后忽然传来一声悦耳而沙哑的女声。

“而且让人分不清。”一个软而尖声尖气的女声从旁边传来。

面前的女孩穿着破破烂烂的紧身的短裙，全身红黑相交，头上扎了两个马尾，也被染成一半黑一半红。脸上印象深刻地涂上类似小丑一样的标志。

他微微转头，瞥见身后的女孩，一头红发，脸上戴着面具，头盔上立着两个尖尖的蝙蝠的耳朵。

Simon慢慢举起双手，公文包掉在了泥泞的地上，闭上眼睛，他就知道。

该来的总会来。

“我建议你不要呼救，在超人赶来之前我就可以割破你的喉咙。”女孩低低地嘶吼，让他产生了一种蝙蝠侠还在的错觉。

“你和超人貌似很有交集。”蝙蝠女加紧了持蝙蝠镖的力度，锋利的边缘在他脖子上留下一道血痕，“我们调查了很久，发现你来回南极多次，而谁都知道那里有着超人的堡垒。

超人不需要人类的医生来给他就诊，同时蝙蝠侠被超人掳走后一直没有音讯，也没宣布他的死亡或者生存。”

Simon慢慢睁开眼，斜视着身后的女孩，“你很聪明，Bruce Wayen是被超人掳走了。”

“那你快把小蝙蝠还给我们，我都想他了！”小丑女嚼着口香糖尖声尖气地说道。

“恐怕不能，我很遗憾。”Simon闭上眼睛，微微颤抖起来，他还能看见那具支离破碎的尸体，他能看见这超人政党的血腥黑暗。

小丑女和蝙蝠女都震惊地看着他，她们大概明白了。

Simon紧闭的眼角滑下一滴眼泪，几年来一直压在他心头的阴霾终于让他崩溃了，他颤抖地述说事实：

“他死了，蝙蝠死了。”

“是超人，他不停地折磨他，强迫他，我想救他但我做不到，我很抱歉。”

“他失忆了，仅仅八岁的记忆。”

“他死得很痛苦，也很漫长，身上几十处骨折和内出血，是在被粗暴地强迫中死去的。”

“我很抱歉。”

太阳还未露出水平线，天空呈现冷暖过渡的色调。


	7. Chapter 7

联合国会议。

各国首要人物都被邀请而来，端坐在巨大椭圆桌旁，深蓝色的联合国标记，大厅冷色调的设计，和平美好的构想与尽头超人红蓝相间的色彩形成冲突。

这是一场联合国会议，其实是一场向超人汇报的会议。

议会议长Trump Millson理理自己裁剪精致的西服，拿起资料夹，站起来。他布满皱纹的手轻轻推了推刀削一般坚毅的鼻梁上的眼镜，众会员的目光都集中在他的身上。

他清清嗓子，缓慢而字圆腔正地念出报告单上的一切事实。

事实，亦是虚假，存在的价值本身就是矛盾。

超人仔细听着，他没有出声，只是保存将手放在扶椅上的沉思动作，没人知道他到底在思考什么。

“...最后一项，世界野生动物保护协会，地质灾害气象风险预警组织提出申请，请求进入南极大陆地区进行科考活动。”

Millson轻轻放下资料，平静地垂着眼睛等待超人的回覆，旁边的议员们瞪大眼睛，难以置信，却又不敢说话。

果然，超人英俊坚毅的眼神凝固在这个议长的身上，久久没有移开。

“我明确要求过，没人能登上南极。”神明冷冷地回答。

“自然灾害频发对世界和平和发展是无利的，无论怎样的力量与自然的力量相衡都是自不量力而无用的。”Millson诚恳地说，他抬起头直视迎上人间之神的目光，“自然生态系统是脆弱的，一旦破坏就难以修复。现在南极的科考数据对环境拯救有巨大意义。”

人间之神凝视着议员坚定的双眼。“我可以做到，改变环境，小菜一碟。”

Millson闭上眼睛，摇摇头，“恐怕不能，超人先生，我很抱歉，自然的精密和脆弱不同与蛮力改造，您做不到，请让经验丰富的环境学专家去研究吧。”

所有人都因为他这直白的话而倒吸一口气，惊疑不定地观察超人的反应。

超人表情确实扭曲了一瞬间，他几乎要生气了，却在一瞬间恢复了威严形象。

“好吧。”半晌，他憋出一句话，低着头的Millson听后，嘴角勾起一个微笑，他知道结果了。“但是我必须知道人员名单和行程线路，未经我允许不能在南极大陆随意行动。”

“如您所愿。”议会长深深地向人间之神鞠躬，瘦削的身子几乎弯成九十度，雪白的头发让他看上去虚弱无力，时日不长。“万分感谢。”


	8. Chapter 8

海风刮在耳边呼呼作响，红色的破冰船平稳地劈开厚厚的冰层，破碎时发出闷闷的轰隆声。

包裹在厚厚防寒服里的男人兴奋地趴在甲板扶手上，看着渐进的雪白一片，辽茫的大陆。他戴着厚厚手套的手摘下墨镜，眯起眼打量周遭一切雪白。

这是南半球的下半年，极夜边缘的白昼惨白而阴沉，半暗的天空像凌晨六点渐亮的天穹，却迟迟不曾日出，稀微的寒光在地平线上打个转，不到一小时就迅速沉入海底，天地再次陷入沉寂渺无生机的黑暗。

“康斯坦丁，你疯了！”地质学家Billy在房间里，难以置信地冲甲板上的男人大喊，“你会得雪盲症[注1]的，快把那该死的墨镜戴好！”

他那琢磨不透，被政府忽然插进来，身份模糊不清的朋友回过头，碧蓝色的眼睛向他眨了眨，骚气十足地扭扭那被厚厚衣服包裹住的腰，毫不在意地回答：“不用担心亲爱的，我很好。这天让我感觉再也看不见太阳了。”

“你很快就会真的看不见太阳了。”

Billy嘴里咕噜着关上窗户，不再理他固执古怪的朋友。他第一次接受在极夜时期的考察任务，随着日子一天天步入冬季，很快整个大陆会再也看不见太阳，残暴迅疾的风暴会袭卷这个不毛之地。

船缓缓地在岸边靠岸，人们忙碌地将东西搬下船，康斯坦丁抬头眯起眼睛在空中搜寻，昏暗的天空下没有看见那个苍蝇一样的影子，大概算是好事。

“康斯坦丁，你是不是吃错药了。”Billy揪住他的帽子，把他拉进研究所坚固温暖的室内，递给冻得浑身发抖的朋友一杯滚烫的咖啡。“风暴要来了。”

“极夜多风暴，是吧？”生性一副毫不在意态度的金发男人扯下帽子和湿漉漉的手套，随意地甩在空荡荡的桌子上，碧蓝的大眼睛不老实地四处打量，“该死的极夜科考。”

Billy坐在他对面的沙发上，端着热气腾腾的杯子，舒服地几乎瘫软融化了。

“可不是，你会怀念太阳的。说真的，你真姓康斯坦丁吗？”虽然已经和这个男人接触了几天，但Billy发现他就是一个谜。

“是真的，康斯坦丁，约翰·康斯坦丁。”金发男人甩掉身上厚重湿润的外套，陷进柔软的沙发，掏出一包Silk Cut[注2]牌香烟，自顾自地打开，抽出一支低头点燃，沉默地吸了起来。

两人默不作声地看着烟圈蓬松柔软地上升，扭曲后渐渐消失。

“我们创造生的同时也创造了死。”康斯坦丁碧蓝的眼睛盯着虚空的烟雾，喃喃，“生与死之间只有一条线，互相存在。”

\----------------------------------  
注1:雪盲是紫外线对眼角膜和结膜上皮造成损害引起的炎症。特点是眼睑红肿、结膜充血水肿、有剧烈的异物感和疼痛，症状有怕光、流泪和睁不开眼，发病期间会有视物模糊的情况。

注2:“丝卡”（Silk Cut）是康斯坦丁钟爱的香烟品牌。

\----------------------------------

已经六年了，距离最开始。

Damian把武士刀拿在手中，练刀而带茧的指尖轻轻抚摸过冰冷的刀身，他看上去心事重重。褪去少年的青涩，愈发挺拔的青年继承了父亲冰冷幽蓝的双眸和坚毅的五官，如果阿福还在世，一定会说他就和年轻时的Bruce Wayen一模一样。

阿福，阿福。抚摸刀身的手指停顿了一下。超人下的命令，但他知道阿福是个好人，不该这样。

可是叫他站在蝙蝠侠那边呢？愚蠢而盲目的忠诚。手指继续抚摸冰冷的刀身，仿佛它有生命。少年地下头，睫毛的阴影映在脸颊上。太巧合了，蝙蝠侠和他决裂的那一年，他刚刚步入青春期独有的叛逆期。

一声特殊的铃声惊醒了沉思的Damian，他意识到那只可能是一个人打来的。

翻出小小的通讯器，他打开了通话。

“爷爷？”他小心翼翼地问，平时很少会与他交谈。

“Damian。”雷霄古简洁地回答，“近来如何？”

“不怎么样。”Damian低靡地回答，他不想思考什么，只是觉得烦恼而劳累。电话那端沉默了一会儿，最后雷霄古叹了口气：“生活不会一帆风顺，你是明白的。”

Damian乖巧地答应。

“这周内回一趟总部，你母亲很想念你。”爷爷下了命令。

“可是......”Damian企图说什么，那端的电话已经挂了。

Damian呆呆地望着手里的通讯器，一种不好的感觉涌上心头。


	9. Chapter 9

“Bruce 。”   
眼皮颤抖了一下，他慢慢睁开湿润的眼睛，投入眼里是和煦的阳光，但并不刺眼。鼻间闻见阵阵花香。全身轻松得不可思议，就像饥饿者刚刚得到了一顿丰盛美味的大餐，本该残破的身体上没有伤痕，一切都完美无暇。  
他迷迷糊糊地站起来，揉了揉眼睛，明白为什么自己的双眼感到湿润。身处清泉旁，水流湍急，溅起的水雾把他全身都打湿透了，身上没有硬梆梆的蝙蝠侠制服，只有一件白色的轻薄衬衫，沾水后紧紧地贴在皮肤上，冰凉但不至于难受。

目及之处一片绿荫，小溪流向深深空旷的山谷，静谧恬瑕，偶尔有空灵的鸟叫传来。

这是哪？他努力回忆自己在哪里，但是记忆确像断了的弦一样空白无声。漫步在森林里，他若有所思。

“Bruce。”

他猛地抬起头，非主流的小山羊胡，绿衣，几乎和背后的绿色树叶混为一体，树枝上坐着一个人。

“绿箭侠。”Bruce难以置信地看着对方，绿箭侠不应该出现，他本该已经死了……

“小小鸟去捕猎了，差不多快回来了。”绿箭本人倒是毫不介意这诡异的相逢，一跃而下，稳稳地停在布满厚厚苔藓的地上。

火堆熊熊燃起，发出炙热的温度，干裂的枯木偶尔轻微的噼啪打破沉寂。

湿漉漉的黑发男人蜷缩成一团，尽可能把身子靠近温暖的火堆，他的苍白的手脚都冷得边缘发紫，身上只有一件脏兮兮的白色衬衫，没有血色的嘴唇颤抖不止，好像欲言又止。

另一个穿着绿衣，留着奇怪小胡子的男人同情地瞥了一眼衣着单薄的同伴，蹲下身拾起散落在地上的枯树枝，又扔了一些到火里，“这个世界是不受规律所控制的，一切都靠思维与意念改变，你感到冷不是因为淋得像落汤鸡，只是因为你不愿意去接受它。”

绿箭侠坐下，将手放在蜷起的膝盖上，手里把玩着一支干枯的树枝。

被称为Bruce的黑发男人抬起头，瞪着眼前昔日好友，为反抗而牺牲生命的英雄，他固执地依旧穿着那身制服，除了没有戴眼罩，精神得简直可以立刻和盟友们一起为拯救世界努力。

Bruce梦呓般喃喃问道：“你是谁，这个靠意念控制的世界又是什么意思？” 

绿箭侠把手上的小树枝扔进火堆里，看着随即旋转上升的猩红火星。

“你还不太清醒，这是刚刚进入这个世界常见的症状。这么解释吧，直白一点就是亡灵的世界，这里的一切物质都是虚假的，包括这堆火，这片森林，你和我。”

Bruce皱起眉头，不确定地重复了一遍：“亡灵，你是说我已经死了？”

绿箭侠诡异地笑了一下，没有正面回答他的问题：“生与死之间只隔一线距离，我们创造生的同时也创造了死，他们相互依存，并无区别。”

这句话很耳熟，一道清晰的记忆涌入Bruce浑浊的大脑里，一个穿着黄色风衣的，痞帅的笑容，那支不停散发着浓郁烟雾的烟，烟头猩猩红光和金色横纹打火机，金发蓝眼的男人曾一面企图在小女儿面前做出点正人君子的样子，一面用那随意的声调慵懒调侃自己的僵硬表情，不时抛出几句深刻的话“生与死之间只隔一线距离，我们创造生的同时也创造了死，他们相互依存，并无区别”，令旁人肃然起敬，博得信任。

不，永远不要信任康斯坦丁，他没有原则，放纵浪浪地跨越视界的界限，与恶魔打交道，为了利益不惜糖衣炮弹甜言蜜语，又软硬兼施，他是个比恶魔更奸诈无耻的疯子。

“在这样的世界里，我算被困住，永远出不去吗？”Bruce的记忆随着康斯坦丁的回忆渐渐明朗起来，冷静地分析后指出：“理论上来说这也是多元宇宙中的一个，只不过由意识构成，物质极本不存在，但既然扎拉塔和渡鸦，康斯坦丁，夜翼都可以借助魔法穿梭其中重返人界，那我也能行，对吗？”

火渐渐熄灭了，没有风或水，就是这样莫名其妙地熄灭了。天空瞬间暗了下来，星辰迅速替代了艳阳，身边的树叶簌簌抖动，枝条抽动蔓延，纠缠在一起，像婴儿的手臂一样紧紧抓住彼此，变幻多端，诡异无比。

致命的寒冷再次包裹住了他，Bruce深吸口气，闭上眼，将意识集中到自己身上，想象着温暖和安全的感受。渐渐他感到冰冷湿润的衬衫消失殆尽，一件更熟悉的服装紧紧包裹住全身，安全自信的感受也渐渐回到身上。一层坚硬的外壳附住他的上半脸，熟悉的皮革味道充斥在鼻间，他像终于见到了久违的朋友，激动让四肢都像打通经脉，更加有力。

再次睁开双眼，那双迷茫的蓝眼被瞳孔紧聚，沉稳的蝙蝠侠独有眼神所替代。他全副武装，戎装待发。

“你甚至带上了面具？好吧，其实你说的有道理，但是一般人的灵魂无法直接回到人界，不然各个视界间的界限就没有意义了。”绿箭坐在地上，耸耸肩，“这是不符合规定的，除非在人界有人施法拉你回去。就算成功把你拉回去了，尸体也多半已经腐烂，没有合适的容器盛装你的灵魂，你也只能作为流亡的幽灵活在物质世界里。”

忽然，Bruce的身体发出了淡淡微光，两人奇异地发现他的手臂渐渐透明了。“看来确实有人准备拉你回去了。”看着Bruce渐渐透明的身体，绿箭干巴巴地说。

蝙蝠侠皱紧眉头，严肃地看着绿箭：“我回去后可以请求扎拉塔把你也带回来。”绿箭摇摇头，爽朗地笑了笑，小山羊胡也随之抖动，“哈哈，实话说我不想回去，这里美好而充实，还有小小鸟陪在身旁，我不想回去料理那些我本来就与之失望的事情了。” Bruce皱起眉头：“难道人界就没有值得你留恋了东西吗？”绿箭没有说话，笑着低下了头。

“Bruce。”

忽然，从丛林里走出两个人，他们都没有穿鞋子，身上披着一件白色的斗篷，与绿箭实在存在不同的是，他们有些隐隐约约的飘渺，声音像从遥远的地方传来，空灵而平静。Bruce瞪大了眼睛，他在出汗了，虽然那面容像隔了层雾玻璃一样的模糊，但他不会认错。

玛莎·韦恩和托马斯·韦恩从树林里走出，微笑着看着自己已经成人的儿子，呼唤着他的名字。

“爸，妈！”Bruce再也不能忍耐，他痛哭失声，泪流满面，像失控的孩子一样冲到阔别已久的父母前，紧紧抱住他们，感受那冰凉肌肤相触的真实感受，指尖接触的安稳，仿佛永远也不会撒手。托马斯和玛莎安慰地拍打他的后背，像哄受惊的孩子般不住吻着他的侧脸，也流下激动的泪水。“我们真的为你骄傲，亲爱的。”

Bruce将头埋入父母的怀抱里，跪倒在地，嚎啕大哭，感情倾泻而出：“你不知道我多想你们，我真的很抱歉，我真的......”他哽咽了，再也说不出一句话，脸庞因为悲伤和喜悦扭曲着。

白发苍苍的托马斯激动得抚摸着儿子的头发，热泪盈眶，感慨万分，“Bruce，我的小勇士长大了，但没有什么值得抱歉的，那不是你的错。” 玛莎吻了吻他的脸颊，“能再次见到你是我们所奢求的，但现在还不是时候，真的不是时候......”

Bruce睁着泪流不止的双眼，“什么是不到时候，我不想和你们分开，我这些年一直在祈祷着重逢，后悔着为何不挡住那罪恶的子弹，现在终于实现了，我不要离开你们。”

“你太年轻了，你不属于这个世界，人界的朋友们需要你。”托马斯颤抖地紧紧抱住儿子，不舍地看着他，“相逢的日子不会远，但现在还不是时候。你还有更值得珍惜的东西，在那个世界等待你去发现。”

Bruce绝望地发现自己的身体越变越透明，这时，又有几个人走到了他身边，他们都像亡灵一样地飘渺虚无，仿佛隔了一层带雾的玻璃。“我爱你，Brucie，但你要活下去。”瑞秋苍白而温婉的笑容使他心里猛地颤抖。

“少爷，年轻人的路还远着呢。”阿福穿着一件破旧而沾满炮灰的军服，娴熟地挑起一根眉毛，走到韦恩夫妇身旁。

“真稀罕，蝙蝠侠也哭了。”黑金丝雀靠着绿箭的肩膀，似笑非笑地看着他。

“听说我女儿重新站起来了，你可要对她负责任。”戈登若有所思地看着蝙蝠侠。

火星人没有说话，只是缠绕在树林间，安静地看着他。更多的人涌现，如同记忆的闪现，幻灯片一样的切换，泪水模糊了视线。

存在先于本质。内心贫乏和感到自己无用，促使我抓住英雄主义舍不得放下，我处处都是我，我不可逃避我自己，我从后面重新把握我自己。*

然后他睁开了干涩的双眼。


	10. Chapter 10

平静而抑制的生活，对于近几年的人们来说就像一场梦一样，在这个普通而雾霾的早晨，哥谭市曾经的小混混，现在的反抗军们像往常一样嚼着烟草，整理着武器弹药，无所事事地坐在地上有一搭没一搭地闲聊。

自从蝙蝠侠死亡的消息在人群中传播而开，大家都震惊了，一部分人持不相信的态度，还有一部分人处于绝望的地步，领导者死了，他们该怎么继续下去。超人的羽党们常常偷袭根据地，损失惨重，但蝙蝠侠却迟迟不肯出现，只有蝙蝠女来代替传递指令，日子一久，就连最开始那些坚信不疑的家伙也开始怀疑蝙蝠侠凶多吉少。

昏暗的仓库里躲了几十个反抗军，无不例外地穿着肮脏的制服，背着枪，他们面前堆了一堆不新鲜的空金枪鱼罐头，那就是他们美味的早餐。

这里面年纪最小的Huajiji穿着对他来说过大的制服，正蹲在那台破电视面前用他细麻杆半瘦而伤痕累累的手捣鼓，那些伤都是从小被养父和街头混混们弄出来的。这敲敲那摸摸，但那台破电视就像气喘吁吁的老人一样偶尔发出不连续的微弱的光，混夹着含糊的声音。

“小混球，别弄那玩意儿了，真他妈烦。”一个毛发旺盛的男人戴着帽子，搽拭着自己的武器，不耐烦地冲弟弟吼道。

Huajiji没有理睬哥哥的抱怨，依然捣鼓着电视，他执意要修好它。电视里的线交缠错折，他看得眼睛都花了，尝试着把一根磨出丝的导线接到了电视下方的空缺接口处，电视猛地发出一道白光，小混球觉得自己像被人踢了一脚，惨叫着摔倒在地上，电视上终于出现了连续的画面，白平衡不平均的效果让所有画面都微微偏灰。

“小混球，你他妈没事吧！”周遭休息的男人们都围上来，他的哥哥焦急地摇了摇弟弟的肩膀，Huajiji慢悠悠地睁开眼，“我没事，就是被电了一下，不痛不痒像给我按摩。”

电视上正播着超人演讲的画面，阳光洒在他身上就像神明一样的圣洁。一个白发苍苍的反抗军看着电视啐了一声，骂着：“真他妈像希特勒，这是全人类大清洗！” 忽然，画面黑白的杂纹替代了超人的画面，小混球失望地摇了摇头，“白被电了一下，这电视又坏了。”

话音还未落，黑白的条纹就消失了，取代的不是超人演讲的微笑，而是一个令人生畏的面具恶魔，那个让反抗军们夜夜苦等，以为凶多吉少的蝙蝠侠的脸出现在画面上。

那坚毅冷漠的面具恶魔用他低哑的声音嘶吼着：“消除超人暴政，世界属于人类！”

全世界所有的联网显示设备在此时都出现了这张象征着黑暗恐惧，恶魔般的脸，他却在嘶吼着人类的希望，人类的自由。他一遍一遍地重复着同样的话，用不同的语言，在世界回荡，恶狠狠地像是要打破这沉闷的，压制在专制下的世界屏障，拯救人类堕落的灵魂和自由。

“消除超人暴政，世界属于人类！”所有的反抗军都热血沸腾，激动地齐声吼道，他们扬起手里的武器，指向天空，坚信自由终将成为现实。

“消除超人暴政，世界属于人类！”Simon坐在医院的办公室里，愣愣地望着手机上的那张恶魔版死而复生的脸，耳边回荡着那句深刻的话。

“消除超人暴政，世界属于人类！”瞭望塔的系统也被黑入，当事者超人气急败坏，暴怒无比，盟友们沉默地看着那张脸，反应各不相同，站在角落里的闪电侠感觉自己眼睛不争气地湿润了。

\------------------------------------------

在超人势力爆发后，影武士的活动就被局限在了远东的深山里，达米安背负着包裹，沉稳地跨过厚厚的雪原，在羽毛般稠密的雪花中看见了那卧在山谷间的建筑。

一些来迎接他的武士站在山口，与他结伴而行，一起踏上长长的青石阶梯，他的爷爷雷霄古背着手站在殿堂门口看着他，他身旁站着自己的母亲，剪短了头发，一席武士黑衣，达米安敏锐的发现她的眼圈微微发红。

“你回来了，达米安。”她踮起脚拥抱住了他，度过青春期的疯长后，儿子已经比她还要高了。

“爷爷。”达米安望向雷霄古，雷霄古微微点点头。他说：“我这次叫你回来，是有个东西想让你看看。”

他们走进大殿里，绕过曲折昏暗的走廊，达米安忍不住好奇到底是什么东西让爷爷不惜千里迢迢把他叫回这里。最后他们停在了一个隐蔽的房间前，雷霄古找到开关，打开了厚重的大门。

里面原本该是雷霄古私人的书房，但现在却多了一张床，床上有一个沉睡的少年，羽毛一样稠密的睫毛盖住了眼睛，不为例外的黑发，袒露出的皮肤伤痕累累，不知为何呈现出一种病态的苍白，就像刚刚从拉撒路池里捞出来一样。

“这是什么？”达米安不解地问道。“你父亲的第二个儿子。”雷霄古回答，达米安瞪大了眼睛，“也就是说你不是独子。”

“和谁的儿子？”达米安愤怒地嚷了起来，“我怎么不知道，Bruce那个混蛋果然四处撒种！”

雷霄古给了他一个严厉的眼神，达米安立刻安静下来。“我们也不清楚，但是他就是Bruce wayen的亲生儿子。” 他回答。达米安平静下来，问道：“你们是怎么找到这个小鬼的？”

雷霄古思考了一下，回答道：“这个你不需要知道，我叫你回来是请你带他回到哥谭市，他的剑术和格斗技巧是Bruce Wayen亲手传教的，所以除了力量方面，其他都和你有一拼。”他像是想到了什么，又补充道，“也许你可以拿他做小跟班，甚至带到正义联盟里去，超人先生一定会喜欢他的。”

身后一直一言不发的塔莉娜忽然抽泣了一声，达米安惊慌地回过头，看着一向坚毅冷静的母亲慌乱地搽掉眼泪。她绕过他，走到那个沉睡的少年，宛如小Bruce Wayen翻版的男孩身边，在达米安惊奇的目光里弯下腰，轻轻地吻了一下男孩苍白的额头。

“母亲！”达米安不满地开口，被雷霄古阻止了。塔莉娜抱着男孩，男孩迷迷糊糊地睁开双眼，幽蓝色的瞳孔中敏锐的视线让达米安心头一惊。

“你好，达米安。”男孩露出一个微笑，似曾相识的笑容和另一个花花公子重合了，“我是Smith Wayen。”


	11. Chapter 11

这章写的我差点嗝屁）

达米安还能清晰地记得他第一次冲动地杀了人，那是在无名氏身边卧底了几个月，甚至骗过了父亲。布鲁斯韦恩担忧又怀疑着他的背叛，直到真相大白，做事前不打招呼让别人着急的习惯是父子相传的。

最后一步，就快要成功了，狡猾的无名氏还是从他无关紧要的蛛丝马迹里发现了他的不伤大雅的漏洞。他要杀了自己，虽然受过暗影联盟的严苛训练，年仅十岁的达米安还是甘拜下风，命垂一线。

“你以为我真的发现不了你刚刚开放的卫星定位系甘统吗？”杜卡德狠狠地踢了一脚在地上挣扎着的达米安，“跟我一起离开布鲁斯韦恩的房子，我以为你能背叛他，我真是想多了，你和他一样是个懦夫！”

他被暴怒的杜卡德揪住衣领提了起来，热乎乎的血顺着他的脸颊流下，达米安脑中一片眩晕，“不，他被蒙在鼓里，不知道发生了什么，我和他之间的问题是真的----我利用它们让你接近我...而你中计了。”

杜卡德近乎疯狂地揪着达米安的衣领，对这个罗宾不解而失望地大吼：“我是要放你自由，为什么你一点都不珍惜？” “为什么？”达米安残破面具后钢蓝色的眼睛嘲讽地看着他：“因为他是我爸，你个白痴。”

杜卡德的手放开了他，自嘲低沉的笑声从厚厚的面具后传来，“呵呵呵...也因为你把这当做一种享受。”他打开了炸弹的开关，扔在瘫软在地上的罗宾身边，炸弹咕噜咕噜地孤零零滚了几圈，停在了地上，“你说的对，我就是享受自己的工作，该是时候告诉你我有多享受了。”

倒计时滴答滴答到了最后，达米安眼前火光通透，红色燃烧到了天际，热浪袭来，他钢蓝色双瞳静静地反射着这一出人间地狱的爆炸，等待着死期的到来。

他是什么？想起在岛上看见的那些怪物们，那些是失败的克隆达米安。他伸出手触摸到那些体型畸形，诡异丑陋的怪物们，它们有和自己一样的DNA，有和自己一样的眼睛。他久久凝视着那双无法聚焦的畸形的双眼，那怪物茫然而安静地看着他。“你们就是我，我就是你们。”

他大概昏过去了，大概死过去了，但渐渐他发现自己还能动动眼皮，身体也没有被灼烧的痛楚。艰难地抬起头，睁开浮肿的眼皮，那个鬼魅一样的身影用斗篷包裹住了自己，从热浪滚滚中隔开。蝙蝠侠的脸几乎被暗黑的阴影所遮掩，唯独露出的白色护目镜发出阴森森的光，如同地狱归来的恶魔。

“你想杀我的儿子---还指望能活命？”

杜卡德被护崽而暴跳如雷的蝙蝠侠打到半死不活，达米安在角落里默默恢复体力，检查自己的伤口。最后杜卡德被铁链捆绑在铁桌脚上，“我会清理残局的。”蝙蝠侠放下手中的木条，开始捡拾物证，“然后把无名氏交给港口巡逻队处理，等会到蝙蝠洞……”

“别让我失望，达米安....”奄奄一息的杜德卡抬起满头血污，双眼死死地盯着达米安，“你知道我会回来把你们都杀了的。”达米安站在他面前，后背一道闪电撕裂了漆黑的天际，照亮了他看不出表情的脸颊。

“就让阿尔弗雷德给你疗伤......”蝙蝠侠回过头对儿子说，忽然，他的瞳仁紧缩，惊恐盯着达米安大喊道：“---达米安！快远离他！----不！！！！！！”

他眼睁睁地看着儿子用手指刺穿了杜德卡的颅骨。

手指插入无名氏的头颅中，能感到里面脑花的黏稠温热。他抬起被血污和汗水弄得一塌糊涂的脸，残破的面具再也藏不住什么秘密，感到有更多热乎乎的血从头顶流下，骨折的手掌不断的刺痛扰乱神经，他的手指依然深陷入杜德卡的头颅。

他看着震惊的父亲，眼睛里充满疲惫和血丝。

“原谅我的罪孽，父亲。”

他被浑浑沌沌地带回蝙蝠洞，一路上没人说话，他看着自己染血的手套，自己竟不觉得有难过或后悔，夺去了一个生命的感觉就像没发生过，就像那些被遗忘的老杂志和颜色艳丽的花朵，隐隐约约但不碍事，只是一个记忆符号也说不出什么感觉。

Bruce脱下斗篷，处理好伤口的达米安依然沉默寡言。

“有的时候我根本不知道我是个什么东西。”达米安坐在板凳上，双眼无神地盯着前方一处，脸上贴着创口贴，头也刚刚缝了针被白色的绷带环绕，“......甚至连自己是谁都不知道。”

Bruce蹲在他面前，闻言微微偏过头，沉思了片刻，将手搭在了儿子的肩上，“你是我的儿子，我所希望的，就是你尽最大的努力成为你自己，达米安·韦恩。”

达米安皱着眉头看着父亲，他不会哭，但Bruce的话触及了他心中最脆弱而敏感一面，他倔强地抬起头，视线掠过Bruce落在一只收拢翅膀休息的小蝙蝠身上。略略沙哑地开口：“而我还以为我们不喜欢对方。” “我们是不理解对方，这是不同的。”Bruce直视达米安逃避的眼神。

“但如果唯一能阻止他们的方法就是杀了他们，那要怎样---”达米安说出了自己的疑惑，Bruce接过话头，“没有人是值得那样的，原则和立场是区分与罪犯的准则。我知道你爷爷是怎样教导你的，但你不会想变成那样。原则没有例外，达米安。”

少年紧紧抱住自己的肩膀，Bruce站了起来，“有一句谚语这么说：'如果你走上复仇之路，那你要挖两个坟墓，一个给你的敌人，另一个给你自己。'，你不可能靠杀死犯罪让世界更美好---用以暴制暴的方法去延续暴力的错误，只会腐坏你的灵魂，以及整个社会。”

达米安抬起手端详，辩解道：“我想去相信......但我不知道自己能否坚持。” “你必须去相信它。”Bruce严肃地看着儿子，“从现在开始你得为此而活着。”

“......不是为了我，而是为了你自己。”

达米安皱起眉头，颤抖地抱紧手臂。“我不想变成像无名氏那样的人...”他终于不忍重负，流下了悔恨的眼泪，“从小母亲就在我心里树立你的高大形象，我也想变成你这样沉着坚持原则的人......我一直就想变成你那样。”

Bruce沉默了，他想起自己多年前偷偷在法庭上拿出枪，想冲动地杀掉那个早已白发苍苍，衰老焦黄，毁了自己一生的人。

枪响了，不是他的，别人帮他开了。他看清了哥谭市迂腐黑暗的根基到底在哪里，用背离光明的黑暗恐惧带来光明。

“你不是个蝙蝠，你是未来，达米安。”记忆中的塔莉娜微笑着抱着他。

背上的少年又迷迷糊糊地睡着了，瘦骨嶙峋突出的肋骨硌在自己背上。他轻得可怕，像一阵风一样。皮肤灰暗，嘴唇和皮肤干燥开裂，全身上下没有力气，寸步难行。真的---就像刚刚从那破池子里捞出来。

达米安一步一步缓慢地跋涉在厚厚雪原中，脚陷进三尺厚的雪地里，费很大劲才能拔出来，迈向艰难的下一步。寒风像刀子一样刮的他面颊发痛，当年Bruce也是在这样的恶劣环境下跋涉寻找呢？不得不停下来确认一下昏睡的Smith是不是死了。

小鬼双眼紧闭，苍白得像个死人，达米安探了探他的鼻息，万幸地还活着。他一直以为自己和父亲的外貌是近乎相同，还是保留了母亲的痕迹。但Smith的轮廓和Bruce的轮廓一模一样，根本找不出不同点，他甚至怀疑这是不是另一个Bruce的复制品。

“嘿，小鬼，还活着吗？”他不依不饶地拍了拍少年凹陷下去的面颊，对方茫然地动了动，费力地睁开眼睛看着他，半天才聚焦过来。“别拍我。”他软绵绵的沙哑嗓音听起来患了重感冒，没精打采地缩起脖子躲开达米安的手。

“白痴，我们到了。.”达米安放开小鬼。


	12. Chapter 12

Smith两条瘦削修长，因为生病而软弱无力的腿努力支持住体重，在夏日的炎热中瑟瑟发抖。

“这是哪里？”他大大的幽蓝色眼珠好奇地打量着身边的一切，一个旷达的大厅里，四周空空荡荡的。

达米安不耐烦地推着他的背让他跟上脚步，“你居然不知道这是哪，平时不看电视吗？这是正义联盟总部大楼，我居住在这里，你暂时和我住在一起。” 

“和你住在一起？”Smith惊讶地回头问道。 “当然是和我，你还有怎样？又要保护你的安全，又要安排一切住宿，总之暂且只能和我挤一个房间，懂了，臭小鬼？”达米安暴躁地扯扯自己的头发，他不知道为什么突然这么烦躁。

臭小鬼没有回答他，只是安静地跟着达米安穿过漫长的走廊，像只猫用肉垫走路，一点声音也没发出。最后他们停在了一个房间外，门上挂着一个银质的牌子写着“罗宾”。达米安打开房门，里面很整洁有序，墙上有一副深蓝色的大海照片，书架上堆满了书，墙角放着一些面具和成堆的武器，“--别碰那个！”达米安警告道。

房间里有一个小客厅，两个卧室，两个厕所，还附带一个小厨房。 “我饿了，三天没吃上东西了。”Smith看着厨房里的冰箱，吞了口口水，老老实实地招供道，“我能自己煮点东西吃吗？”

“三天没吃东西？”惊愕的达米安放下手中的面具，难以置信地重复，“三天？为什么爷爷和母亲不给你吃东西？”就算怎样他不认为爷爷是一个爱好虐待孩子的人，母亲当然也不可能是。

Smith再次保持了沉默，绕过他直向厨房走去。“你去洗澡，我帮你煮点清淡的东西吃，你的胃袋太久没消化东西受不了辛辣油腻的食物。”达米安一只手按在Smith肩上，把他拉向卫生间。

Smith费力地把那件过紧的短衫从头顶脱下，露出男孩没发育成熟的瘦削双肩，根根肋骨在皮肤上凸显出来，他太瘦了----达米安想着，昏暗的灯光下男孩灰白得病态的皮肤上伤痕累累，触目惊心。

水顺着男孩的黑发流下，在他的颈部汇成一股，滑过身体，最后通过赤裸的双脚到达地面。他眯起那双和Bruce一模一样的蓝色双眼避免温热的水流进眼睛，达米安打量着男孩虽然单薄但因为锻炼而形状良好的臀部。

“怎么？”Smith疑惑地看着发呆的达米安，他用毛巾搽干脸上的水迹，湿润的一缕一缕的黑发紧紧贴在头上，像一只刚刚从水里捞起来的小猫。

“用这条毛巾擦。”达米安移开视线，从卫生间的柜子里拿出一条巨大的浴巾，仔细地帮男孩裹住身体，浴巾那他整个人裹在了里面，一部分过长还拖到了地上。

他走进厨房，打开冰箱拿出一个白菜，从柜子里翻出生米，准备煮一碗清淡的青菜粥给饿得前胸贴后背的同父异母的兄弟吃。Smith太久没有进食，吃油腻的食物会毁了他的肠道，只能暂时吃点清淡易消化的食物。达米安打开水龙头开始淘米，他记不得上一次给别人做饭是什么时候，一直都是孤单一人，现在客厅柔软的沙发里蜷缩了一个几小时前还素不相识的安静而性情温柔的兄弟。

客厅里传出电视的声音，是《南方公园》。Cartman喋喋不休的抱怨和俏皮话让Smith时不时咯咯发笑，达米安端着热气腾腾的粥走出厨房，看见他同父异母的兄弟正裹着浴袍蜷缩在沙发上，赤裸的苍白双脚并拢在柔软的地毯上，蓝色的大眼睛充满好奇和逗乐的神情----他五官长得真的很漂亮，但就是太瘦了，不健康的消瘦。

爷爷说Smith是Bruce亲手教导出来的，那他平时被藏在哪里呢？为什么会如此病态，看起来像死了一次，又是谁把他带到刺客联盟那样偏僻而隐蔽的地方去的？他的母亲又是谁？心中太多疑惑，这个同父异母的兄弟就像一个谜。

“快来吃饭，小鬼。”达米安将餐具摆好，Smith闻言立刻跑到餐桌旁，饥渴难耐地看着那碗冒着热气，看起来寡淡无味的青菜粥。还不等达米安提醒他烫嘴，就急急忙忙地捧起碗大喝一口，“啊！”他烫的一口吐出，难受地咂巴烫疼的舌头。

“你怎么那么不小心...”达米安紧张地为Smith擦去嘴角残留的粥痕，男孩委屈地抬起充满生理泪水的双眼，拾起汤勺老老实实地吃完了一碗粥。意犹未尽地看着剩下的半锅粥。

“你不能再吃了，肠胃受不了的。”达米安在smith明显失望的眼神中收起餐具，“明天你能多吃一些，如果修养的好，不久你就能重新开始吃肉。”

性情温和安静的男孩没有闹，他跟着达米安走进厨房，想帮忙洗碗。达米安没有拒绝，水流花花地流下砸在盘子上，那双骨节清晰地手戴着手套洗着泡泡。

“爸爸在哪里？”Smith忽然问道。达米安不知道怎么回答他，也对他的无知感到惊讶。

“他......做错了一些事。”达米安犹豫地回答。“做错了事？是因为反抗超人吗？”Smith把还在滴水的盘子放进架子里，好奇地问。

“对。”达米安回答。

“超人！他好酷！”Smith脸上忽然浮现出一种梦幻的表情，“我真想见见他。”

达米安神色复杂地看着沉浸在崇拜感情中的弟弟，老蝙蝠一定不喜欢Smith，不然不会让他伤痕累累和皮包瘦骨。崇拜超人？这一点都不蝙蝠。但很高兴他的小兄弟站对了队伍。

站对了队伍吗？

“事实上你确实可以见见他，他就住在三楼，但一般他不会回来，你知道他有个堡垒之类的......”达米安不想打破这个孩子纯真的幻想和憧憬，他友善地指出。“真的吗？超人就住在这里？”Smith小小地尖叫了一声，稚嫩的脸庞露出狂喜的表情，苍白的脸颊也微微发红。“嘿，我没说他一定会回来....”没等达米安说完，Smith就急急忙忙地扔开带着泡沫的手套，冲出厨房，打开房门，“你去哪里？”达米安在门边大声问。

“我去找超人！”Smith兴奋的声音远远传来，达米安翻了个白眼，关上房门，回到厨房继续洗碗。担心，为什么要担心，老蝙蝠教出来的孩子还需要担心吗。

过来一会，他忽然想起来，那小鬼是不是光着脚，只裹了件浴衣就跑出去了？  
\--------------------


	13. Chapter 13

章

半月前

可怜的Billy在醒来后，一时被南极极夜的黑暗弄得分不清楚时间。

他看了一眼电子手表，莹绿色的3:09分在黑暗中默默发光。一个模糊的黑影站在门口，打开了门，南极寒冷的暴风夹着巨大的雪花涌进温暖的室内，泠烈的寒风让Billy的睡意瞬间一扫而空。

“康斯坦丁，你疯了！”极夜的风暴正咆哮着袭击这片大陆，他古怪的室友现在打开了门想出去。

康斯坦丁一反常日的痞笑，异常安静地回头看着蜷缩在被子里的朋友，他蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光，神色凝重。

“再见，Billy。”康斯坦丁没有穿防寒服，只披着一件黄色的风衣，身影没入茫茫风雪中。

“约翰！”Billy穿着单薄的睡衣奔向门口，门外就是零下四十度的极寒世界，白雪茫茫，雪花飞舞，疯狂的寒风尖叫着拍打着他的脸，朋友留下的脚印瞬间便消失，“约翰·康斯坦丁！”

这个孤独的世界里，他渺小的呼唤消失殆尽在风雪中。

漆黑的房间里，几小时前康斯坦丁留下的烟头和Billy成堆的地质资料安静地躺在桌上。


	14. Chapter 14

达米安自告奋勇地准备教授小兄弟一些剑术，早餐时Smith喝着牛奶微微一笑，几天的修养让他下陷的苍白双颊终于有了一丝血色。

当他穿好武士服拿好前达米安都以为小兄弟不堪一击，直到Smith轻轻松松敏捷地躲过达米安的攻击，敏捷地像只黑豹，动作优雅而准确，身上那层薄薄的肌肉爆发力惊人。

他决定改变战术，加大力道地逼迫Smith用刀正面挡住攻击，这下小孩吃了亏，他纤细的双臂根本没有阻止达米安的力气，摔倒在地，剑落在地上。

他安静地坐在地上揉揉酸痛的双臂，确实，刚刚步入青春期的Smith凭蛮力是绝对拼不过达米安这个快要成年的青年的。

“所以你擅长的是躲避和速战，近身格斗你的力气还不够。”达米安把他好脾气的小兄弟从地上拉起来，Smith几乎无时不在微笑，没有一丝沮丧，“我想我需要多加练习，父亲以前多于培养我的躲避能力，搏斗对我的身体来说太吃力了。”

“中午我煮饭吗？”Smith费力地拉开上衣的拉链，抬头询问达米安。“你愿意的话，当然。”这几天他已经知道了Smith擅长烹饪，他好像什么都会一些。

男孩解开武士服的腰带，把被汗浸湿的内衫也脱下来，露出白色旧刀痕遍及的皮肤，达米安熟悉那种伤痕，男孩腰侧有个巨大的伤口，他目测应该是一把一寸长的斜口薄刃刀直接穿刺过侧腰，必定是极端痛苦和致命的伤害，Smith多处关节也出现过旧伤口，全身就像一个被恶劣地玩弄得伤痕累累的娃娃。

但是Smith从未透露过任何有关此的信息，就算曾经可能受过非人对待，他稚嫩的脸庞上还是始终带着那种忧郁温和的笑容，大大的幽蓝色的眼睛静静地看着前方，眉间没有愤怒，只有淡然。

他随意地踢掉靴子赤脚走进浴室，洗澡隔间里传来花花的水声。

Smith有洁癖，对水有特殊的迷恋。总是洗很久的澡，把自己所有皮肤都用力搓红，像是努力洗掉什么擦不掉的污垢。

达米安决定到外面走走，“超人？”打开门，他惊讶地看着少见的站在门口的沉思的神明。

“早上好，达米安。”超人冷冷地问候，自从战争开始超人就在不断变得黑暗，达米安还是尴尬了一下。这时浴室的门打开，穿着新白色衬衫的Smith擦着头发走出来，看见超人。

昨日见面受挫让少年难堪地迟疑了下，难为情地看了一眼哥哥。

“你不是想见超人吗？这就是本尊。”达米安不知道发生了什么，招呼着迟疑的弟弟，以为他只是见生的羞涩。

Kal呼吸困难地看着那个纤细的少年，一瞬间他真的认成了Bruce，一样的鼻子，一样的眼睛，甚至眉间淡淡的冷郁，那抹淡淡的微笑就像克拉德西神话中的囚禁之子，攀岩在险峻山崖上，迎着风雨，忍受被闪电劈开的剧痛还要坚持真理的光辉。

“我见过他了，那天，你知道的。”少年扭头对哥哥说，“我吃完饭就去了，在走廊上遇见了他。”

“我当然'知道'。”达米安挖苦地说，“你甚至不告诉我事实。”超人紧紧地盯着少年。

\-------------------------------------

但是，我没有错觉。我的判断仅把所有这一切都视作由一位癖嗜未成熟果子的狂人演出的一场哑剧。说实在的，对我来说全都一样。我所知道的是，那天当达米安和我走进房间，走进冰冷色调为主的房间时，我的双膝便象潺潺微波中那双膝盖的倒影，我的唇便象沙砾，还有——“那是Smith，”他说，“你们该见过了？”

“是的，”我说，“是的。我们很久，很久前就见过了。”


	15. Chapter 15

五月三十日在哥谭管辖区根据宣言书是市庆日，但在中部的堪萨斯州的斯莫维尔却不是。那天，一场“蝙蝠反抗军突袭行动”袭击迫使城市里关闭了所有学校，停课持续了整整一星期。或许能看看这几年的《哥谭日报》。就在这事的前几天，我彻底搬进了正义大厦。

星期四，非常暖和。从至高点(浴室窗户)看见韦恩，你知道我说的是那个韦恩；从休息室的书架上取下什么东西，（这个书架是Bruce还在联盟时增加的，出于某些原因没有拆除。）白色一闪。溜达出去了。他穿一件白色上衣，蓝色布裤，一双橡皮底帆布鞋。在他太陽穴上方的那束银亮微光照进他黑色头发，越变越淡。细小的脚踝骨在尘土覆盖下一阵阵抽搐。

“是闪电侠吗？巴里·艾伦？噢，他真酷。迅速。满口笑话。父亲经常和我提起他了。”

星期五。看见他和达米安出去了。然后听见达米安朝他扔去几句生硬的无聊话，跨过阶梯。在我听来，那几句鼻音很重，音调也升高了。停。“我该走了，小家伙。”

于是，显而易见的---小家伙咧开嘴毫无防备地对着我露出那种有特色的阴郁而温和的笑容，就和他倔强而固执的父亲一点也不像，但却一模一样，一模一样。

\-----------

“我觉得我扛不住了！”

一场“蝙蝠反抗军突袭行动”袭击迫使城市里关闭了所有学校，停课持续了整整一星期。Huajiji瘦小的身体套着肥大的旧军裤子，扣着碗一样大遮住大半脏兮兮的脸的头盔，努力拿稳比他还高的沉重枪械，身旁子弹声像疾风嗖嗖划过，爆炸的震动让无数泥沙又一次盖住他的脏脸，平时多同伴如乱沙被攻击散开，亲爱的多毛的哥哥也不见了影子。

他猫着腰躲过一堆像《戴面罩的女人》里阿萨辛博面具上镶嵌的宝石一样密集的子弹，抖抖瑟瑟如同营地里寒冬里瑟瑟发抖的破旧旗帜，还挂了彩。“妈的，我还不想死，我他妈不能死。”他双唇发白，背靠着棕色残破的蝙蝠侠通缉令，握紧手中的枪，另一只瘦骨嶙峋的小手胡乱迅速拂去脸上的灰尘。错误，错误，这是个绝对的错误。

他是跟着哥哥混进反抗军的，年龄太小，编制外的----也怀疑他们到底有没有编制，机灵敏捷的黑小鬼几乎不占空间，看见谁就油嘴滑舌，对勤卫兵说自己最羡慕能把所有事搞得条条有理的人----这样分罐头他就能特别多拿几瓶，对飞行员说此生最大梦想就是可以上天，对任何人都叫“老大”。他是倾慕蝙蝠侠的，知道他真实身份是Bruce Wayen后也没有改变。

他从未见过蝙蝠侠这样指挥过，吹吹鼓鼓偶尔打打游击战展现存在感的反抗军在蝙蝠侠归来后来不及欢呼庆祝就下令进行主动攻击，正面冲突的暴力让所有人措手不及，但蝙蝠侠貌似毫不在意人员大量的伤亡，只是严酷地下着进攻指令。没有足够的药物援助老Tommy的肺被打出两个大窟窿失血而死，还有更多......

他根本不关心我们的死活。Huajiji忽然意识到。我只是他的小棋子而已。但这不是Bruce，Bruce不会这样，蝙蝠侠不会这样忽视我们的性命，一定是哪里出问题了。

忽然，潮水一样的惊叫声席卷了整个战区，Huajiji颤颤巍巍地抬起头，一个深蓝与鲜红交夹的人影漂浮在空中，迅疾的风刮起他猩红的披风，如同神一般的圣洁。反抗军面色仓皇，政府军发出阵阵欢呼，甚至把武器扔向天空。

诸位还未看清外星人的英俊就被一道红蓝的色彩夺去了性命，他如闪电般移动，钢铁之手毫不留情地劈开反抗军人类的身体，溅洒出的鲜血还未落地便转向下一个。凄厉的惨叫声和尸体破碎声夹杂在Huajiji耳边，就像把什么水果一下挤爆了的声音，番茄酱漫天飞撒，草莓肉碎屑全场乱飙。

Huajiji惊慌失措地抱住自己的头，蜷缩成一团，毫无意识地骂骂咧咧：“妈的，妈的，妈的，太可怕了，我不想死，别，我不想死....”他感觉一阵风停在他身边，眼角看见了那条猩红色的披风，噢不，我感觉天国降临了。*

想象中的剧痛迟迟未来，他抖抖瑟瑟地睁开眼睛瞅一眼超人，“滚，你是个孩子，我不杀你。”神明如是说道。“你这个禽兽，你杀了我的哥哥还有父母，你这个野兽！！”Huajiji泪流满面，悲痛地捡起地上的枪，尽管这其实没有任何作用。

“你杀了老Tommy还有小Garry，你这可怕的希特勒独裁统治！”超人脸庞忽然扭曲了，变得狰狞可怕。他一把抓起少年纤细的脖子，黑小鬼奋力挣扎起来，踢腿抓手，脸因为窒息而涨的和猪肝一个颜色，血渐渐从Huajiji的鼻孔中冒出，喉咙里发出咔咔的声音，最后，过了好久好久---他停止了动弹。双眼翻白，这个跟着哥哥混进反抗军的，年龄太小，编制外的机灵敏捷的几乎不占空间，看见谁就油嘴滑舌的黑小鬼整个营养不良而瘦小的身子无力地垂下，死了。

超人松开手让尸体掉在地上，政府军的欢呼一片盖过一片，残壁苟垣上尸体片片，硝烟四起，手上的血迹未干，千万人无家可归，耳边欢呼声不断，此起彼伏。


	16. Chapter 16

半月前

脚下厚厚的积雪在雪地靴的挤压下咯咯作响，康斯坦丁苍白的脸在极地冬季短暂的微弱阴暗日光中显得格外灰暗。

他从大衣口袋中拿出一块黑色的肉块，冰冷而口感僵硬的狗肉咀嚼着实在是毫无享受之感；出门前他吃了块未腌过的黑面包，喝了点葡萄汁*，都是他温顺严肃可爱的小地质学家Billy帮他准备好的。不过他永远不知道自己拿这些东西干什么。

咽下味道诡异的狗肉块，他深吸口气，冻得僵硬的手指费力地撬开一个小瓶的木塞，里面是用玻璃瓶盛装的红色的液体，在零下四十多度的环境下竟如同有生命一样暗暗翻滚涌动着，但从不流出瓶口。他将猩红色的液体倒在地上，绕着圈子画了一个巨大的，猩红色的圆，小心翼翼地绕过流淌在地上的液体继续加上复杂繁琐的符文和图画。

纯白的雪地里便出现了一个猩红色的巨大的复杂符阵，如同一只瞪圆的眼睛凝视着天空，又好像在沉思什么。*

康斯坦丁把空掉的玻璃瓶随手扔开，跨进圆符中心，一切好像都停止了，连迅疾刺骨的寒风都消失了。他闭上眼睛，慢慢地吐出一个一个艰涩的音节，随着他的声音越来越大，脚下的冰层开始发出沉闷遥远的破裂声，地面微微晃动起来，康斯坦丁继续咏念着咒语，一阵狂风夹卷起四周的雪花包围住了魔法阵，一阵一阵凄厉惨烈的尖叫从另一个世界传来，数之不尽的含糊的咒骂和哭泣声环绕住他，魔法阵发出耀眼奇异的猩红光芒，冰层终于不堪重负地塌陷了，露出一个光滑的冰洞。

借着魔法阵的明亮红光，他看见那个冰洞里躺着一具整体完整的冰冷尸体。跪在地上，康斯坦丁努力探身看见了那具尸体的脸---苍白凹陷的面颊，眼皮没有盖上，半睁着的幽蓝双眼茫然地凝视着天空，仿佛蒙上了一层迷雾。赤身裸体，伤痕累累，施暴的痕迹一览无遗。多处关节怪异地扭曲着----全被硬生生地折断了。

他脱下大衣盖住那具尸体，轻而易举地就抱了起来。真轻，蝙蝠侠从来没有过这样的轻薄脆弱过，这样的薄弱属于一个血肉之躯的人类，一个被囚禁折磨了几个月的，精神崩溃的人类。

“一颗歪脖子树

树枝上挂满消灾的红布

挂红布的人

或者癌变

或者精神分裂

或者家破人亡

都走在穷途和末路

一颗流脓的树

盘踞着数不清的毒蛇

无知的小鸟

站在树枝上

纷纷被毒蛇吞噬

楝子树

千年的楝子树

虎背熊腰的青年砍了它一支树枝

半夜里嘴歪眼斜

口吐白沫

不治而亡……”*

康斯坦丁抱着软绵绵的死尸，口袋里的盒子装着布鲁斯韦恩的灵魂，他轻轻哼唱着这首意味不明的儿歌，慢慢消失在茫茫白雪中。

\-----------------

飞回正义大厦时他心中心烦气躁，他无意再去杀更多的人了，但自从小丑后复仇和暴力带来的快感就持续地影响自己的大脑，今天仅仅因为一句话他就暴怒地掐死了一个和Smith差不多大的少年。

心中忐忑不安，但又觉得无事可做。飞到五楼的休息室窗外，他果然看见小韦恩静静地蜷缩在飞行地毯上专注地玩平板电脑，他穿着早晨的白色上衣和蓝色短裤，头歪着抵住一侧墙壁，嘴半张着，双眼紧紧盯住屏幕，一只手托住平板，一手快速地在上面滑动，光裸的脚盘曲着，细嫩的大脚趾上缠了一小节透明的创口贴。

不忍惊扰这个安静的孩子，Kal轻轻打开窗子，飘进房间。

小孩一下子就注意到了他，一抹淡淡的的微笑浮现出在他泛红的脸上，他毫无戒备地跑到超人身边，伸手紧紧抱住英雄，细软乌黑的头发在人间之神身上蹭了蹭。Kal也露出了曾经的灿烂微笑，大手揉了揉小孩细软的黑发，弯腰把惊叫的孩子抱了起来，飞出了窗户，漂浮在城市明亮华丽的夜空中。

“哇，好高！”Smith双手紧紧环住超级英雄的脖子，有些紧张而兴奋地大声嚷嚷着，“好酷啊，整个城市就像一盘金色的光芒在黑暗中四射，直到蔓延到那些地方---”他伸出手指向城市边缘的郊区，那里灯光暗淡。

Kal满意地看着兴奋得涨红了脸，手舞足蹈的少年，凑到他的耳边轻轻问道：“想去游乐场玩吗？我可以带你去。”敏感的耳朵被热气一吹，Smith害羞地咯咯笑起来，缩着脖子躲开Kal的嘴唇，“哎呀---您真是对我太好了！您要把我宠坏了。”

他停下动作，湿润的双眼凝视着超人，Kal能感受到少年富有生命活力的柔软身躯就在自己怀中，如此温顺而柔软细腻。和Bruce一模一样的幽蓝色双眸，镶嵌在轮廓稚气的脸庞上。

“那我也只愿宠你。”他喃喃着慢慢靠近少年，对方懵懂地看着他，太像了，真是太像了，“---你永远不知道自己是怎样的存在。”

他们靠得那么近，他甚至能品味到少年颤抖着呼出的湿润的气体，潮湿而蜷曲如同生长在后墙角的爬山虎，缓缓攀岩上他的心，缠绕着枝干，扭曲着枝叶茂密，嫩绿的新鲜。

然后，少年涨红着脸硬生生打断了这美好的气氛。

“我乐意---你知道，我很久没去游乐园了，我很想玩射击游戏。”

他涨红脸期待地看着超人，Kal瞪着他，过了良久才反应过来对方不是什么通晓人情事故的成年人，只是一个未经人事的少年而已。

“好，那我们就去玩。”超人微笑着揉揉少年凌乱的黑发，答应了。“我也很喜欢射击游戏。”


	17. Chapter 17

“街上怎么没有人？”

Smith好奇地问，他不知道这个城市有宵禁的事。

他们行走在城市中最大的游乐场里，因为宵禁，街上死气沉沉的，空无一人。对角巷中的垃圾桶没有盖上盖子，一两只如幽灵般毫无声息的野猫挪动瘦削的身姿，满怀希望地用鼻子闻闻地上空荡荡的炸薯片袋子。

它闪亮而饥肠辘辘的眼光对上了Smith。他们沉默地对视，那是一只很瘦的黑猫，它身上伤痕累累，也许是白天人类虐待的痕迹，也许是同类为食物互相残杀的纪念。

它反光的冰蓝色眼睛在黑暗中静静地凝视着Smith的幽蓝色眼睛。颓废的街道，没有斑斓的灯光，四周静悄悄的，只有筱筱夏虫的鸣叫。

“这就是游乐场了，你以前和谁来过，你父亲吗？”超人打破了沉寂宁静的夜晚中美好的气氛。黑猫立刻警惕地转身跃进了浓墨般深邃的黑暗，再也不见踪迹。

Smith眨眨眼睛，强迫自己回过神，“游乐场——是的，和我父亲。曾经——但是哥谭的小丑游乐场。”他有些心不在焉地回答。

月光如流水般淌在建筑上，润湿了寂寞的城市。透过小窗，第一眼时，Smith以为看见地上躺着一片银白的手绢，弯下腰后才发现是一小片明亮的月光。

“游乐园没有人，是关门了吗？”他抬起头望着他可靠的俊友，“那意味着我不能玩射击游戏了？”

虽然不是有意流露，低低的语气中却带着淡淡的遗憾。这就像深呼吸口气后镜片上留下的白雾，使想要看清的现实模糊不清起来。

Kal感到难过，一种天父般的怜惜和自我英雄存在感在他的钢铁之心中如羽毛一般膨胀着，自责，为不能安抚男孩的寂寞和失望。

他就要动用私权命令游乐场的管理员打开游乐场的设施了，尽管这一定会引起更多的公众议论，不过没关系，只要能让那个梦一般轻盈蓝色的男孩开心起来，只要能让薄雾般笼罩在他身上的阴郁淡然一丝，其实什么都不会再成为障碍，他明亮的幽蓝双瞳看着他，那汪海水里含着一如既往的颤动人心的微笑……

“其实也没什么。”男孩理解地微笑，他很有礼貌和教养，举止优雅而自我克制，“今晚月色很好，我也高兴能在仲夏之夜享受如此静谧。”

说完，他领先Kal一步走上了静静湖畔的湿软草地，柔软的草尖轻轻按摩着鞋底，他忍不住脱下了橡胶鞋，鞋提在手中，赤裸踩在绿茵的地毯上。行走时带动微高的野草，细腻地摩挲过他光洁的脚趾，胆小的它们怕痒地蜷曲起来。

Kal跟在Smith后面，瞬间他也想变成那些幸运的野草了，能理所当然胆大地抚摸那双洛德杰珈丝的双脚，甚至亲吻过每一根细嫩的脚趾。看着他慢慢前行的背影，其实他一直想叫他Bruce，就是他父亲的名字,一座森林。

真是讽刺，他把他当做了Bruce的替代品。

Smith踩着一块大石头跳到河畔边的鹅卵石滩中，柔柔的水波荡漾，他抬起头从树枝的剪影中看见了斑斓的星空。“那是大熊座，你看。”他有些兴奋地拉了拉Kal的衣角，指着天空，“——往这边看，小熊座！”

Kal望向北方的天空，在大熊座的明亮斗柄旁看见了一个较为黯淡的星座，小熊的尾巴尖上北极星微微眨了眨眼睛。

“我没想到这里的视野如此好，能在城里看见小熊座！”孩子难掩语气中的激动，他看上去开心极了，忘却了一切烦恼。

这倒是有些出乎他的意料了。Kal凝视着那勺子形状星座尾巴上的北极星，他转过头对少年微微一笑：“你喜欢天文吗？”

少年犹豫地点点头，“其实也不是很痴迷吧，我父亲曾常常带着我看星星，自从他离开后这是我第一次看见星空……”他忽然不说话了。

Kal转头一看，他就站在那儿，咬着嘴唇，头狠狠地低下去怕被人看到，眼角里卡着一颗泪。


	18. Chapter 18

他就站在那儿，咬着嘴唇，头狠狠地低下去怕被人看到，眼角里卡着一颗泪。

呜咽硬生生地卡在他的喉咙里，颤抖地振动喉间的空气。

“你还好吗？”Kal靠近了那孩子，他眼中常常含着的大海般的忧郁流了出来，在冰冷的寒风中变成了一串一串的泪珠，滚落到潺潺小溪，顺流到清冷的月光中。

他没有再开口问，也没有说任何话，他紧紧抱住了低着头的少年，男孩立刻像一只受伤的幼兽般抽泣起来，发出呜呜的悲鸣。他纤细的双手紧紧回抱住Kal结实的腰，将头埋入超人的胸膛。Kal能感到温热的泪水打湿了自己的制服，怀中的男孩浑身因为激动的感情发抖，平日用微笑掩埋的悲伤和难过，委屈这时在超人怀里得到安抚，感情似决堤之洪一涌而出，他嚎啕大哭，Kal用手温柔地拍打他抖动的后背，给他无言的安慰。

“我会一直在你身边，我多舍不得你难过。”

“我好想他，他却甚至不愿意看望我，”星星的孩子，在克拉克的怀中颤抖，星辰的双眸中抖落下光斑，“我知道他从来都不爱我，我是他最耻辱的孩子，想想我的哥哥Damian wayen，他不知道我多么羡慕他，能得到父亲的爱，能毫无责任地任性活下去，我……”

他忽然戛然而止了，因为他粉色的，不断颤抖的嘴唇被偷窥青涩橄榄的厄尔斯含住，神明蓝色海洋般的双眼洗刷过他的身体。

这第一个吻缠绵不堪。

他低下头，舌头伸入Smith的口腔，轻轻地舔过他的上腭。

smith挣扎起来，像一条打挺的中国鲤鱼一样（？？？）奋力翻腾，但他无能为力。眼中匆匆闪过无数感情，受伤，难过，心碎，愤怒，他羞愧地闭上双眼，更多星星的碎片散落在他们唇瓣链接处，是咸的。

他快窒息，他想死去。忽然，他又找回了呼吸，冷冽的夜风争先恐后地涌进他的肺腑。超人——Kal-El，目不转睛地看着囚禁的老情人的亲儿子。

他那张有布鲁斯影子的脸，那脸稚嫩地在冷风中仰着。清冷的路灯下，那张脸上闪亮着未干的泪痕，露出眉间溢出一片阴影，恐惧与不安占据了大片地位。

Kal没有逼近他，只是凭借他异乎常人的感官冷静分析。smith那两条的漂亮的腿依然玩笑般地赤裸着，苍白的脚趾沾上一点泥灰。

他渐渐不动声色了。

那白葱一样的脚趾卷曲起来，上面贴着一截透明的创口贴，他围住手臂，手指紧紧陷入苍白的皮肉中。

超人——Kal-El并没有想到这么多，他的小动作，那种连同他说不清抗拒抑或放弃的姿态汇于一处，他分不清smith与bruce的区别了。

忽然，那双瘦削的腿随意地立在地上，蜷曲的脚趾松开了，然后左脚在右脚背上蹭了蹭。

这个变动让所有人都猝不及防。

smith忽然换了一副表情，刚刚的愤怒，激动，羞愧，恐惧似乎匆匆一瞥的光影转瞬即逝，让人来不及记清。 取代的，是一副不该出现在孩童脸上的笑容。男孩掀了掀他厚重的睫毛，一个狡黠的笑就此浮现出来。

Kal难以置信地看着眼前的孩子，他依然像一束纯白的光，却染上了红色，血色的腥味漂浮在空气中，打破墨水般沉寂的世界。那种神情并不陌生，在很久之前，哥谭一个站在寒风中瑟瑟发抖的雏妓，瘦削的肩膀像男孩一样无肉，她的脸上也荡漾着这样得意，凄凉的神色。

他说：“我知道你想干什么。”用一种十分轻柔，雌雄莫辨的孩子的声线，“你会脱掉我的衣服，吻我，摸我，然后让我吸你。”他说着话，手从自己的衬衣开始，解开扣子。

他又忽然停下来，手指依然贴在扣子上。“对吧，那就是你想要的啊。”他咧开嘴，开朗地笑起来。

他的眼睛几乎是深邃的黑色，只在边缘的瞳膜上闪动着蓝色。他瘦小而未成熟的身体散发出一种醉人的气息，平日的矜持和乖巧和寸衫一起抛到九霄云外，Kal的理智也随之而去，一去不返。

我生命之光，我欲念之火。我的罪恶，我的灵魂。【注1】

他用那双没有赘肉，漂亮的腿支撑着自己走到这个星球上最强大的，肌肉结实的成年人面前，他是他父亲的情人，是个残暴的独裁者，是个可悲的变态，诱奸犯。

然后，这个男孩用他纤细的手拉起超人宽大的手，覆在自己肋骨显现的瘦削胸脯上，引导他的手按着自己的骨头，抚摸他的胸口，接下来还有紧致的腰线。

这双能粉碎巨石的大手曾在一个女记者身上流连，也曾紧握自己父亲的双手。现在它的每根手指都小心翼翼地感受着自己的温度和皮肤。

他闭上眼，将一切交付出去。能感到一条湿润灼热的舌头舔过他的耳后，那里细细碎碎的落下花瓣般的吻，然后是乳头，瘦削的肋骨，紧绷的小腹，那双大手解开他运动短裤的带子，smith顺从地抬起腿脱下。

让他永远在我身边嬉耍吧，永远不要长大。

他扬起头，蓝眸在白色的灯光下近乎无色，瞳孔微微颤抖着，他低下头，以一种好奇的目光，偷窥着正在贪婪地亲吻他胯骨的超人——Kal-El——克拉克，他不确定。

“那喀索斯美吗？”小池说。【注2】

他抓紧超人的头发，不一样的神情过早地染上了这张孩童的脸庞。

“谁会比你知道得更清楚呢？”林仙们回答道，“他只不过常从我们身边走过，而对你他却追求，并且在你岸边躺下来朝你俯视，就在你的水镜中，映照出他自身的美。”

他觉得自己与Kal仿佛融为一体，但他心底却空虚

但小池回答说：“我爱那喀索斯只是因为，当他躺倒在岸边的朝我俯视时，我总是从他眸子的镜中看到了反映出来的我自己的美。”


	19. Chapter 19

Kal-El，或者说超人，低下头看着躺在他床上的男孩睁得大大的蓝色眼睛，像两颗玻璃珠一样无神地盯着天花板，脸上面无表情，像是无所谓处境地任凭他人摆弄自己，早已习惯。

他苍白的手覆在自己的肚皮上，厚厚的睫毛掀了掀，蓝色的珠子瞪着自己身上的男人。

他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，像是洞察一切熟练地做着不符合年龄的动作。

他说：“你会到这里面来。”他戳了戳自己平坦的肚子，用老成的语气阐述这件不堪的事。“如果你觉得舒服，我们可以再来一轮。”

接着他歪了歪头，又补充道：“不过我可能撑不住，这种事，并没有什么不同，你知道。”

他放松地张开了双腿，一只脚搭在Kal的腰侧，坦荡地露出他瘦削而伤痕累累的躯体，那么薄薄的一具躯体，没有饱满的肌肉或脂肪支持，只有一层淡寡的皮肉和伤疤。

当粘着冰凉的润滑剂的手指滑腻地游走在他体内，传来阵阵刺痛和不适。他用手挡住上方过亮的白色灯光。眼睛畏光般地闭上，在黑暗中感受一切。

Kal震惊于这个孩子的转变，对这事的熟练和平静。

当他在河边吻他时，孩童的抗拒抑和放弃的姿态消失殆尽，转成一幅陌生而熟悉的轻浮笑容，眼角溢出迷乱，毫不知廉耻的神情。

再没有泪水流下，他看上去意外的兴高采烈。

他薄薄的，无肉的嘴唇热切地回吻着一个心怀鬼胎的成年人，不时发出一阵阵清脆的笑声，好像这里不是在一个成年人的床上，而是在无忧无虑的操场上，正在和同伴玩耍，而他对面也没有什么猥亵的诱奸犯。

像一个收割灵魂的鬼魂巨镰一划，夺走了他的纯真。

“好了，好了。”Smith挣扎着起身，跨坐在Kal的腰上，就像他第一次遇见超人作出的举动，不同的大概是，那时只有一个偷窥青涩苹果的蛇吐着信子。他说：“好了，你不用这么拘谨啊。”

他像个小大人一样固执地做决定。抬起自己小小的，雪白的臀部，Kal意识到时已经来不及阻止了。他像疯了样无视痛苦，坚定地坐下去。

血液源源不断地流出，他却眼睛都不眨一下。那张纯洁无邪的脸上却还是挂着微笑，那种孩童在最安静时平静的笑容，他的身下血流纵横，神情却和冰山闪动的光一样冷淡。

他像个雏妓一样，瘦小单薄的身体过早地接受成熟热情。他把头靠在Kal的颈窝里，平静地呼吸着，那么小小的一具身板，随着Kal的动作晃动，像个没有生命的玩偶。

忽然，他抽抽嗒嗒地哭了起来，那抗拒抑和放弃的姿态莫名其妙地出现，他哭着用手推着Kal，腿乱蹬着，身体不受控制般地因为痛苦抽搐，他尖叫：“放开我！放开我！救命！”

在那事情瞬变电光火石的一瞬间，Kal没反应过来，但他马上就明白了，当他抬头，看见门口站着的Damian Wayen。

Smith呢，继续抽搐着发疯般地发出凄厉的惨叫和哭喊，他的小身板上布满了密密麻麻的吻痕，下身血流不止，可怜兮兮地被超人压在床上。

“哥哥，救命.......”那个小可怜扯着嗓子，继续着他声势浩大的表演，他用泪流不止的双眼，长的和Bruce Wayen一模一样的蓝色眼睛，盯着现在唯一能带他离开的人，“我好痛，救救我......”


	20. Chapter 20

达米安带着满身疲惫和荷尔蒙回到大厦，新交往的女孩深红的口红黏稠的触感隐隐附在耳根的皮肤，就算洗净了也无用。城市在清冷的夜风中变暗，变得安静。

幽长的走廊，感应灯突然亮了，光像一道镰刀在走廊中划出一条道路，他在光的威慑下僵硬地挣扎。

他先默不作声地上到四楼，因为恐袭学校暂时停课，无所事事的小孩一般会泡在休息室一整天，玩平板，看老爹留下的书架上成堆的文学书——Smith一点都不喜欢科学书，这点和老蝙蝠，达米安都不一样。他反倒迷恋人文历史和文学小说，还喜欢唱唱歌，跳跳墨尔本曳步舞鬼步。性格及其细腻感性，简直和个小姑娘似的，连社会主义的纪录片都翻来覆去地看。

达米安打开门，半圆形的休息室里空无一人，窗子开着，一阵沁人魂魄的寒风呼啸而过，散落在地板上的书页瑟瑟发抖。

他正准备关上门，忽然，一个银白的东西吸引了他的目光。

那是他送给smith的iPad，现在被拆开，重新连接上不同的接口，墙壁上的一块磁块被硬撬下来，电脑上所有缠绕的线都连在墙内裸露出的一块控制板上。

达米安心里一紧，这正是链接大厦信息储存中心的一条高频补偿电容电路，共由七个电容器组成，这条线管理汇集，一旦坏掉便会出现输线瘫痪，就只能靠低频补偿，出现信号运输缺失。韦恩企业当年设计时用的平行板电容器，匀强电场更容易受到伤害。

这种入侵超人必定听到了报警，smith总是做出一副对任何数学相关的东西兴趣缺缺的模样，不像是能做出这种事情的人，那是谁拿了smith的平板电脑，能不触动任何警报地潜入大厦，还如此熟悉大厦任何线路？smith又在哪里，那小子安全吗？

想到唯一有血缘关系的兄弟生命安全可能有危险，达米安的呼吸就急促起来。现在怎么办？超人！smith一定在超人那里，Kal总是一副心爱孩子的模样，他们俩关系那么好，一定会护着小韦恩的。

他紧紧拽住那个四分五裂的平板，把它扯下来，握在手中，准备去Kal的房间汇报意外，顺便寻找年幼的弟弟。

走廊的灯是冰冷的，如同海水一样漫过达米安的脸，留下一道道光的痕迹，他没有坐电梯，而是走楼梯。自从灾难开始，布鲁斯断裂关系后，盟友就四分五裂，各怀鬼胎，大厦再很少有人居住。

很久没人用过的楼梯在他脚下无声颤抖，从每块合金深处，每块承重板，每颗钉子，到他脚底下。

穿过惨白空荡的走廊，墙上被污掉的韦恩企业标志，冰凉的大理石地面，这上面曾有一双大红靴踏过，黑色的战地靴登登踩过，还有他的皮靴走过，这几天新添的一双新得发白的运动鞋迈着独特的，轻快的墨尔本曳步舞鬼步滑过。【1】

终于到了尽头，他意外地发现那扇印着红黄相间标志的房门没有关严。

紧接着，一阵如同幼兽落入陷阱被夹住腿时断人心肠的啜泣，和成年男性兴奋粗哧的喘气声，那声音如同那小孩平时好笑的墨尔本曳步舞鬼步一样轻盈地带着蹦跳，顺利地滑过空气，传入达米安和他爹形状一样的耳中。

曾经的四代罗宾，现任夜翼还没来得及把那弹跳声音的含义在大脑里分类处理，识别翻译，他的行动就先大脑一步，推开了那扇虚掩的门。

那扇印着红黄相间标志的房门。

他看见，克拉克肯特——Kal-El——超人，他不确定，那布满结实肌肉的雄性躯体下，他阿波罗神般完美的双腿间，躺着一个小小的，半大的，还带着点牛奶样软绵绵的孩子，简直和落入巨鹰爪中的一只小蝙蝠一个样。

那孩子——smith wayen——他爹最小的孩子，他很确定。稚嫩的，轮廓柔软的脸上布满痛苦与悲伤，他消瘦的，没有饱满肌肉脂肪支撑的，淡寡的小身板，修长的双腿间，埋着一个足足有他小臂那么粗的，可怕的氪星人的那玩意儿。

要命的是，他们背德的交合处鲜血淋漓，落到纯白的被单上像甜甜的草莓酱一样蔓延开，似乎还能是夏日愉快的西瓜味，或者孩子最喜欢的樱桃。

樱桃的红，Cherry。【2】

他手中的平板早就不知去向，落在地上还是愤怒地扔出去了，他不再关心。

然后，那只躺在巨鹰爪间挣扎，哭泣，痛得近乎昏厥的小蝙蝠一下子就看见了他。像见到了救星，他哭的充血的大大的蓝眼睛直直地看着他。

他没看见恐惧。

只有祈求和期望，甚至绝望的平静。

“......救救我。”他说。

蝙蝠侠紧紧抱住还是罗宾的他，说：“一直以来，我并未拯救过任何人，是你们，一直在拯救我。”

“......我好痛。”

“如果你走上复仇之路，那你要挖两个坟墓，一个给你的敌人，另一个给你自己。”【3】

仿佛还在昨天，穿过层层硝烟，还环绕着英式伯爵红茶的香味，父亲用没戴头罩，那双蓝得过头的眼睛盯着他。

他说：“你懂了吗？”

“是的，父亲。”达米安紧紧抓住门框喃喃。谁都不会比他更能醒悟了，心中最后一根稻草压垮了，真相大白，水落石出，清清楚楚。

他说，以一种很轻的，像是叹息的声音说。“我懂了，父亲。我终于懂了。”


	21. Chapter 21

人是很奇怪的生物，有时你与他们接触久了，一部分的人会亲近你，但无论如何，他们心中从不纯粹，深处常含仇恨。能一边深爱你，一边算计你，以达到最高的利益。

这一点与那些被无情无义的孩子捉住，受尽折磨的惊恐小猫很像。它们好不容易找到机会躲进沙发低的阴影中，便接连几小时委屈地哼哼，舔舐伤口，用两个脚掌整理自己灰扑扑的小脸。

从此它们对一切都充满仇恨，甚至对可怜自己而带来食物的女仆都一样。人类就是这样的生物，只有在孩童时代才会坦露出纯真的本色，因为与周围藏掖肮脏的成人世界不同，脆弱的纯洁真诚才会人人向往，被倍加珍惜，欣赏。

欲望，邪恶与犯罪的罪魁祸首，也是世界前进，分裂，改变的根源。这是与生具来的，从婴儿吮吸母乳的本能到淘金者对财富的贪婪，人讨厌无法克制的感情，但你不能缺失它。当欲望像一朵樱花绽放，落下时，恶性的腐臭味会蔓生开来。对纯洁的向往转变为对纯洁的摧毁。

破坏，暴力，带来无法言喻的快感。

欲望，如尖锤猛击玻璃，纯真爆出千道裂痕。盛装的名叫邪恶的液体汹涌澎湃，磅礴而出。

佛教认为欲望有三性之分，也就是说，欲望包括了善、恶、无记三种。欲望越多，由此而来的烦恼也就越多。如果不能有效地克服贪欲，它就会成为修行道路上的巨大障碍。

因为欲望会烧毁理智，烧毁道德，使人生失去正确的方向。

少欲知足为好。

*

Jason Todd知道什么是死亡。

准确来说，他体验过。

他也知道从那破池子里滚出来是个啥感觉。

有时，夜深人静时，脱下红头罩，蜷曲在枪械子弹上，睁着眼睛凝视空无一物的墙壁，没有风的夜是那么孤寂，他会听见自己的心跳。

沉闷的一声又一声，拖着拍子，仿佛是葬礼上缓慢的鼓声，或一个被活埋的人在深深的地下捶打着潮湿的泥土。

当他还是罗宾时，伤了手臂，布鲁斯破天荒地的拿来爆米花，高大的身躯和他瘦削的身躯缩在一个沙发上。

投影仪的光斑跳动，阴暗变化，影片说了什么他记不得了。记忆如同泥沙淤积在一刻，暗晦低沉到放弃回忆。

他有理由去恨布鲁斯，恨他把他从小混混中抓出来变成神奇男孩，让他早被哥谭犯罪街污泥侵蚀的身躯飞翔上天，居然勇气对抗邪恶，敢灿烂高笑，以至于胜利冲昏头脑，最后冒冒失失进了小丑的计，惨死火光中。

这么多年了，他扪心自问。不，他不恨布鲁斯。

瞻慕他，崇拜他，偏爱他。只是必须小心翼翼，保持距离，才不能伤害彼此。

他戴上了属于布鲁斯的蝙蝠面具，反抗军需要领导。当蝙蝠女孩找到他时，仿佛是个笑话，那个永不屈服的男人永远倒下了。

*

康斯坦丁从魔法传送门里走出来，全身风雪，眉毛上还结着霜。这是一个光线低沉，装修精致的中东风格房间，四壁被密密麻麻的书籍覆盖。

他毫不客气地把装着尸体的袋子扔到地上。空出来两只手也没闲着，从口袋中掏出一盒“丝卡”，抽出一支低头点燃，沉默地吸了起来。

他默不作声地看着烟圈蓬松柔软地上升，扭曲后渐渐消失。忽然想起那个可怜的地质学家Billy ，神经质的家伙，端着热气腾腾的咖啡缩在沙发里，和他一起看烟圈如何扭曲消失。

房门开了，一个留着山羊胡，羊角一样的发型，穿着一身除了长度符合他审美其他都是垃圾的长袍老人怒气冲冲地冲进房间。两只眼睛严肃地鼓起来像灯泡一样滚圆，吓人的很。他想。

雷霄古狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“这里是无烟区。”

“货我带来了，交换的筹码呢？”康斯坦丁不为所动，稳稳地吐出一片蓬软的烟雾，好像对面站着的不是雷霄古，他身后也没有全副武装的世界最顶尖的刺客。

*  
有微康蝙注意！

先是胸口烧灼的疼痛，他的四肢无力，仿佛刚从黑暗中醒来，一切都是那么不适。

布鲁斯猛吸一口气，肺中撕裂的疼痛让他咬着牙忍住大口呼吸的欲望。他气喘吁吁地调整着呼吸，脑中一片混乱，眼前的光线刺痛了他干涩的双眼。

然后，一个人的大脸几乎贴上了他的脸。

看到那张他绝对不想见到的脸，这他妈很不对劲，布鲁斯混混沌沌地想，非常不对劲。

然后那个人露出了一个穿着黄色风衣的，痞帅的笑容。

那支不停散发着浓郁烟雾的烟，烟头猩猩红光和金色横纹打火机，金发蓝眼的男人曾一面企图在小女儿面前做出点正人君子的样子，一面用那随意的声调慵懒调侃自己的僵硬表情，不时抛出几句深刻的话“生与死之间只隔一线距离，我们创造生的同时也创造了死，他们相互依存，并无区别”，令旁人肃然起敬，博得信任。

“……康斯坦丁，你在干什么。”布鲁斯沙哑地开口了，他的嗓子几乎发不出声音。

“把你的手从我胸上拿下去，还有，别揉我的屁股了。”

“我以为我们之间有过罗曼史之类的感情，他们怎么猜测的？啊哈，‘康斯坦丁的地下情人是布鲁斯·韦恩’。”【1】康斯坦丁依然用手轻轻按在布鲁斯的腿上。“亲手试验！蝙蝠侠的屁股可比夜翼翘太多了，只是披风挡住了所以没人看见罢了。”

“…是我的错觉？你好像变大了。”

“是你变小了，亲爱的。”

布鲁斯看着自己缩小到大概14岁的身体，脸色非常难看。

“你就住手吧。”他没好气地说。“别碰我了！”

“那我们的罗曼史呢？”康斯坦丁死缠烂打。

“那都是‘曾经’！”布鲁斯几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这句话，“我不需要提醒你谁有个混血女儿，而且看在上帝面上，现在外面还是战乱不停，你却和我调情。”

“上帝可没那个能耐把你从地狱拖回来，而我做到了。”康斯坦丁仰起头抱怨道。“我真伟大，而你真没良心，小野猫。”

布鲁斯一声不吭地斜睨着他。

“好吧，好吧，不止我的功劳，还有你师傅——我该叫你的岳父？无论什么，他绿油油的药水起了作用。”康斯坦丁举起双手投降，坦白道。“不过还是我把你支离破碎的尸体找了回来，功劳最大。你该心存感激，小混蛋。”

*

局面在达米安发动袭击时就不可控制了。

Smith——布鲁斯——或者蝙蝠侠，他简直不敢相信自己的能提前学完高中知识的孩子能为了心中的义气傻到这个程度，和超人在物理攻击上硬碰硬。

“不！停下！”他用少年稚嫩的嗓音尖叫起来，超人没有还击达米安，这是好事…于是，满脸怒容，几乎失去理智的达米安和脸色复杂的超人都转过头看着他。

他难堪地曲起自己的腿，然后他意识到自己与对方唯一的防御就是自己的光腿。所以他干脆放松四肢，坦然地展现自己的躯体。

“是我干的。”Smith小声嘟囔，然后低下头。达米安震惊地看着他。

“你——什么是你干的？”达米安咽了口口水，他有一种很奇怪的感觉，仿佛内脏都瞬间消失了。

kal也惊奇地看着这个小孩。事实就是他强暴了那个孩子，还有什么其他的解释呢。

“是啊，我干的。”smith抬起头，眼神飘茫，不敢直视达米安的眼睛。“我勾引了他，为了和他上床。”

然后他又低下了头，红肿的嘴唇轻轻颤动：“所以，请不要打架了，你瞧，都是个误会。”

达米安觉得自己的内脏又回来了，只是全部灌满了沉重的铅。

他的舌头不像是他的，他听见自己用一种奇怪的声音说：“你勾引超人？”

他环顾房间四周，仿佛一个彷徨的困兽想逃离迷宫的疑惑，想找到合理的反驳，反驳这一切荒谬的事情，但是什么都没有出现，气氛如此沉闷，让人喘不过来气。他无力地后退，Smith愧疚的面容，超人复杂的表情，樱桃的红色，世界像彩色的条纹旋转，拖着理智破碎。

他退出房间，再次行走在惨白空荡的走廊。

楼梯在他脚下无声颤抖，从每块合金深处，每块承重板，每颗钉子，到他脚底下。

一双手抓住他的肩膀，他条件反射地准备还击，却停下了动作。

蝙蝠侠和康斯坦丁现在他面前。

———————————————


	22. Chapter 22

我们来不及把布鲁斯一齐带回来了。”

“因为他就在那里，我知道。”

*

Simon Caffreay前半辈子是平淡无奇的，童年在哥谭老城区度过，吱呀的门，旧楼梯，母亲做清洁员粗糙的双手，所有回忆都伴随着一股木头发霉的潮湿味道。

门前总聚集着许多瘾君子和无业流民，为避免上学时被抢，他不得不从窗台翻下去，踩着消防梯跳到对面的楼上，再走楼梯下到街区里徒步上学。直到一次生锈的消防梯断开，他摔断了腿，母亲就放弃了早班，每天护送他去学校。他至今依然记得晚间透过门缝，母亲对着账本上赤字愁眉苦脸的困窘。

他读的学校不算个好学校，哥谭贪腐成风，因为校长不同意缴纳保护金，政府就强行拆了学校。

在失学的那段时间里，他便在附近的一家心理医院做清洁员，窗外是一栋威风凛凛的大厦，玻璃的门窗上反射出韦恩大厦标识。他听别人，也许是同样失学的同学说过，在政府强拆学校时韦恩夫妇曾出面阻止过。随后韦恩夫人就遭遇了报复性的车祸，腹中的小托马斯也流产。

——大儿子叫啥来着？好像是布鲁斯。同学叼着香烟，半挽起的袖子露出手臂上青紫的针孔，刺痛了Simon的双眼。

周围的孩子大多都失学，但他的母亲带着他整城奔赴，最后费劲口舌在哥谭高中找到了一个位置。

他学的很努力，考上了邻城的大都会大学医学学院，毕业后就留在大都会中心医院工作，带着母亲离开了那个乌烟瘴气的哥谭市。

*

“我觉得他得了抑郁症。”

超人正襟危坐地坐在桌子对面，桌上整齐地码着一堆资料，电脑开着，Simon 坐在桌子另一端。

超人再一次开口，语速变快了一点：“他总是哭，但决不让我看见，可我能听见啊，每当我关上门就会听见被压抑的呜咽，而且整夜整夜地哭。”

Simon的眼神落在窗外的大厦上，玻璃门窗反射出对面大厦上韦恩塔的标识，天阴沉沉的，有雾霾。

该让母亲把空气净化器开着，他想。她总是舍不得花电费，这种天气实在是不健康。

“Simon，你在听我说话吗？”超人唤回他神游的思维。

他再一次严肃地重复，眉间染上了冷峻的担心神情：“他整夜整夜的哭，白天除了看书就趴在窗边看着外面的天，然后他就会再次掉泪。”

“他看起来很阴郁，就连做爱时也提不起精神。后来我发现他根本不想做，所以我就顺着他的意愿只是抱着他，可他还是不停地哭，我束手无策。”

超人继续急切地述说，这种激动和神情通常出现在一个急于一吐而快的人身上，他不在意旁人听不听，只是专注于自己说的事，絮絮叨叨，繁琐漫长。

Simon悄悄地把手中的笔放下，手臂蜷曲起来撑着下巴，疲惫的灰色眼睛在眼睛后凝视着超人。他的嘴唇不断张开合上，焦虑地抿成一条线，下颚的肌肉抖动着。

“…我想他得了抑郁症，Simon，这真的很严重。”

超人终于停了下来，他皱着眉，焦虑不安地盯着对面的医生。

Simon回望着他。

他开口了，嗓子因为很久没说话而沙哑，他温柔缓慢地问着病人：“所以你需要我帮他做些什么呢？”

“让他开心起来，让他笑笑，我也不知道。”

超人低下头，凝视着一本印着《精神病史》的书。他说：“我只是想能让他快乐。”

Simon悄悄地叹了口气，他把笔拿起来。

“你把他带来了吗？”

“没有。他在我的房间里。”超人回答。

“为什么不带他出去玩玩，散散心之类的？”

超人惊愕地看着他，好像他说了什么好笑荒谬的话。他难以置信地开口了，他说：“Simon ，你疯了，我绝不会让他出去一步，那群蝙蝠残党会把他从我手中抢走的。”

Simon抬手揉揉被眼镜压出痕迹的鼻梁，他一时竟无话可说。一种轻蔑的怒意慢慢涌上心头，弥漫在四肢中，他恨不得起身狠狠地给对方一拳，泄泄气。但他屁股依然稳稳妥妥的坐在温暖的椅子里，一点都没挪动———话虽这样说，但谁会傻到给不好惹的独裁者一拳呢。

“好吧，这样。”他说，“带我去见见他。”

他显出一种医生特有的冷漠的关心的表情，向面对一个濒死的癌症病人，但因为职业道德与人情世故而不得不摆出耐心和鼓励的笑容。他冷静地看着犹豫的超人。

他几乎能看清那颗脑袋是怎样运转的了，到底带不带医生去他可爱的小宝贝的秘密房间呢？金屋藏娇这种事与杀害一个无辜的人类相比也没什么令人惊讶的，至少没有触犯法律。

可怜的小韦恩，为什么要投靠根本就靠不住的人呢？

然后运动的机械齿轮慢慢停了下来，Simon只需一眼就能凭靠多年心理医生的经验判断对方脑内的答案。

“可以，当然可以。”超人阴郁地回答，十分不情愿。他担心小韦恩的心理健康，然而其实他并不乐意让任何人看见他的珍宝。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon疲惫地从房间里走出来，摘下眼镜，放入上衣的口袋中。

他用手指按了按鼻梁上被眼镜架压出的痕迹，对冷漠的光明之子，这一次却无言可说。

上一次是韦恩，这次还是韦恩。

当他走进那间门上有红黄相间的标志的房间时，他以为做好了心理准备。他记得刚刚开始工作时导师曾给他说过心理咨询师的道德准则，其中有一条是“心理咨询师应注意加强自身的修养，不断完善自己，提高自己的心理健康水平。”所以他接受过很多低迷的，颓废，或迷茫的患者，他对治疗好他们抱有职业的满足与欣慰。他希望患者的康复。

“永远不要尝试做自己能力以外的事，也不要去冒犯患者内心中最深的隐私，因为它的黑暗没人能接受。”

Simon走进房间，映入眼帘一片深色的红色墙壁，如同明亮新鲜的血液一样在视网膜上留下深深痕迹。在那片鲜红下纯白的床上，躺着一个沉睡般安静的男孩。他有乌鸦羽毛一样的纯黑头发，背对着门，赤裸的脊背弯曲，修长的双腿也蜷曲到胸前，用瘦削的手臂圈住。他的鼻子是笔直而苍白的，如同被单的苍白。

他的双眼睁开，是蓝色的，如果非要用什么形容，是钴玻璃。因为那双漂亮的眼睛没有任何神采。Simon 悄悄靠近他，进入男孩的领地里。他看了很久，沉默。

“一周几次？”

“四次，或者五次。”

Smith 坐起来，手里端着Simon 给他倒的热水，床头柜上放着一包擦泪用的纸，标准的心理访谈必备用品。“他会强迫你？或者…你乐意做这些事吗？”Simon 小心翼翼地措辞，他知道这一切都被门外的超人监视着。

“大多时候是我自愿的。如果他想要我也会陪他玩，只要他想要，我就变成那样。”男孩无所谓地耸耸肩，Simon 注意到他的肩上有很多淡淡的吻痕，手脚上还有被束缚过青紫勒痕。他惨白的脸上也有肿起来的伤痕，眼神躲躲闪闪不愿正视Simon 。

Simon 明了情况，一个被非法囚禁的无辜男孩，遭受了强暴和恐吓，甚至不敢说出施暴者的罪行。


	23. Chapter 23

送走了simon，他翻个身继续侧躺在床上。Kal小心地为他盖上被子，这种小心翼翼不只是物理方面的，更多的是一种心理上的关心和担忧，他害怕这孩子的眼泪，害怕他隐忍时瞪大的蓝色大眼睛，害怕他抽动的纤细肩膀。Bruce一声不吭地任凭他这样做，血红色的，就像超人披风颜色的布料裹住身体。

他无所事事地发呆，瞪着窗外暗下的天空，当红霞来袭，一丝微风拂过脸颊，他会感到极度的孤单和从心底浮现的满足感，伴随着痛苦的丝丝愉快。

Kal看着他，看着他日渐消瘦的脸庞，憔悴的神情，病态的瘦削，他忽然感到一阵乱烦，自卑与另一种难以描述的感情涌上心头，他的眼睛湿润了，他皱着眉头，像个小孩子一样几乎抑制不住喉咙里的哽咽。

Bruce听见了Kal永远不可能发出的哽咽声，他转过头，撑起自己的身子，跪在床单上，爬向Kal，他用苍白的手指解开了Kal的腰带，掏出了他疲软的性器，用嘴轻轻吮吸起来。那种触感就像被羽毛拂过，被晚霞染红，被爱人的目光沐浴的柔软，但他几乎没有任何感觉。

“不...”Kal此刻心情更加沉重了，他甚至感到一丝痛苦的恶心，当他看见身下那个孩子吮吸他的性器时下陷的双颊，深深的眼眶中青紫的眼圈，苍白纤细的病态身体，雪白窄小的臀部。他想推开那孩子，但Bruce直接挂上他的腰，低低地呼唤他的名字，娴熟地用手抚摸他半勃的性器，他喉咙里拒绝的声音又生生噎住了。

他不知道这个孩子从哪里学会的这么多调情手段，每当他做这些动作时，都像机械一样熟练而高效率，明明每次做爱都会让他痛苦，但他还是主动地参与其中。

Kal只觉得自己如同陷入泥沼的猎人，每当鼓起越大的勇气想要抵抗逃离，就会越陷越深。

他轻柔地将Bruce仰面放在床上，带着巨大的负罪感和无法抵抗诱惑的纠结，细心地吻过这具身体上每一处伤口，破损的皮肤，曾有骨折的关节，分开他修长的双腿，用舌头舔舐那个粉红的窄小入口。

当他慢慢进入那孩子时，他心中罪恶与痛苦，疑惑的纠结，快感的迷茫纠缠一起，形成一张巨大的网笼罩在整个房间里。

Bruce只觉得自己被一个火热的巨物从双腿间劈开，带来阵阵刺痛，他恶心得要命，也很难受，但他一声不吭地接受了，直到到了尽头，他觉得自己也被捅穿了。

给别人口交的感觉像溺水一样窒息，现在则像内脏被刀捅穿。

那东西实在太大了，用他的身体来接受太难了，他感到肠道的刺痛与异常，但深处敏感的神经带却在进一步深入时带来近乎疼痛的快感。

Kal终于停下来了，Bruce仰着脖子，背上出了冷汗，急促地大口呼吸来缓解下体剧烈的疼痛和深处敏感的快感。他发出了带鼻音的哼哼声，用蓝色的眼睛湿润地打量Kal，轻轻扭动自己窄小的臀部。

他知道，Kal受不了这个。

当剧烈的冲撞传来时，他感到深处的快感愈来愈强烈，他自暴自弃地捂住脸，蓝色的眼睛瞳孔放大，面色潮红，脚趾蜷曲，身体抖动，肠道蠕动紧紧吸住Kal的性器，粉色的小小乳头兴奋地挺立，喉咙里发出一声又一声抽泣般的呻吟。

Kal将他修长的，纤细的双腿夹在自己肩上，猛地撞进去，不足够把这个孩子弄坏，但也够他发出更大声的破碎抽泣声，这有点过了，甚至痛感有些超过了快感，Bruce吃痛地想向后缩，Kal用大手固定住他的细腰，在孩子破碎的哭泣中再次撞进去，这次带来了更多快感，Bruce的大脑一片混沌，眼神迷茫，面色潮红，口水不受控制地流出嘴，他再也压不住呻吟，甚至在一次次撞击中尖叫起来。

“哦，Kal。”Bruce努力抬起头，天真的一种神情看着Kal，他微微笑着，脸上带着一抹红晕，他格格笑着。

“哦，Kal。”他喃喃低语，像对情人一样温柔。

“还痛吗？”Kal用手撑住床单，停了下来，专注地凝视着Bruce，他担心地抚摸着对方的额头和下陷的面颊。

Bruce发出一声叹息，他说：“还好。停下来其实也挺舒服的。”

然后Kal低下头，用他的额头贴住Bruce的，鼻尖相抵，气息交缠，他亲昵地用鼻尖蹭蹭对方的，Bruce掀了掀他厚重的睫毛，一个微笑就此浮现出来。

他们缓慢地，轻柔地接吻，Kal用舌头打开他的口腔，仔细地刷过每一处，他尝到了男孩口中留下的晚餐中凤梨的甜味，和饭后没刷牙的轻微咸腥味。Bruce用牙齿咬住了Kal的下嘴唇，再依依不舍地松开。

“你...”Bruce躺着看向上方的Kal，翻着晶莹的蓝眼睛，组织着语言，“你不动动？”

“你很痛。”Kal慢慢退出，准备自己去解决。

在完全退出的时候，Bruce又发出一声孤独又放松的叹息。

Bruce也没拦他，默默拉过被单，调整一下枕头的形状，软软地陷入被窝。当Kal擦着湿润的头发再回到床上时，他早已熟睡了。他在黑暗中凝视他微微皱起的眉头，冰冷的微光中，光滑的面颊上细细的绒毛，他被被单裹住的瘦小的身躯，随着呼吸平稳地起伏。夜晚依然是寂静的。

他们相拥而眠。


	24. Chapter 24

原本我想继续拖延，直到LOFTER里的一个小混蛋不惜以挂人的方式催更。所以突如其来的更新很短小...但是既然懒癌突然被打破那我就会恢复正常更新。所以陈年老坑我也会更的(毫无底气的一句话*

几个小时前，在小布鲁斯还没被分开双腿那件事之前，布鲁斯在玩Pad。

准确来说，他没有像其他孩子那样玩愤怒的小鸟或者切水果一样的嘈杂游戏，屏幕上显示的也不是花花绿绿的界面，而是一片空白。

他以一种难以置信的速度迅速敲打着触屏键盘，然而屏幕上还是一片空白。他专心致志地构造他想要的程序结构，屏幕上开始播放一个人文纪录片，各式各样的配乐与旁白飘了出来。

然而他编写的东西似乎与显示屏相异，屏幕上依然播放着人文记录片，与他敲打出的任何内容都无关，事实上压根都看不见被打出的文字去了哪里。屏幕上的考古学家正兴致勃勃地讲述对中国神秘的“白色金字塔”的研究。

他输入最后一行字，然后把Pad的保护盖打开，小心翼翼地把接口接入墙上一块被撬开的壁砖里显露出来的复杂线路接口上。他不敢用铅来封住它，因为超人会对这栋大厦里的任何一块含铅的区域感到怀疑，甚至去亲自检查。用铅反倒会引来注意。

布鲁斯小心地把接口接好后，来不及把撬下来的壁砖重新盖上去，就感觉窗外有了什么东西。

冷汗冒了出来，他保持着盘腿坐在书架旁的姿势，把Pad放在腿上，盯着屏幕上主持人对古墓敲敲打打的画面，一面悄悄侧身挡住了接口。

然后，布鲁斯好像被从美梦中惊醒一般迷迷糊糊地抬起头，对窗外的超人露出了惊喜的笑容。他扔下Pad，快活地，高兴地，直直地扑向超人，挡住他的视线，以及转移了他的注意力。果然，超人直接抱住了他，并且以一种极其柔和的手法揉了揉布鲁斯的头顶，注意力完全放在了他身上，没有发现那块被撬开的壁砖。

而在那时开始，大楼东侧的一扇门的警报系统的灯闪了闪，无声地罢工了，两道人影鬼鬼祟祟地从那扇门里进去了大厦。而超人已经抱着他的宝贝男孩飞往游乐场。

*

Kal的日记

小布鲁斯的事被达米安看见了，之后就再也没看见他。今天我又检查了一遍系统，发现东侧的门警报系统被病毒入侵，已经失灵半个月了，而它失灵的那个晚上就是我第一次和布鲁斯开始做爱，也是被达米安撞见的时候。

我检查了孤独堡垒周围，布鲁斯——真正的那个布鲁斯的遗体失踪了。渡鸦查看后说有魔法的残留能量，但是已经很微小了，尸体应该是在一个月之前就被偷走了。而官方获得进入南极允许的只有一队科考队，仔细查看后发现有人利用政府名单转交过程暗中加入了一个人，准确来说是替代了一个人，原来联合国交给我的名单上，英国极地海洋环境保护组织专家Allen Luff 被偷偷替换成了另一个人，而这个人甚至懒得改变一下名字，约翰•康斯坦丁。联合国表示与他们无关，我怀疑他利用魔法动了手脚，而且根本不存在Allen这个人。

他在中途失踪了，具唯一与他相熟的Bill描述，他在船队到达的那一个晚上独自离开了安全的营地，利用风暴和极夜带来的昏暗逃脱了所有搜寻，科考队派出的搜寻队因风暴被迫停止搜寻任务。至今没他的下落，自然，他早就溜走了。

他会带着那具尸体做什么？无从得知。如果要用布鲁斯·韦恩伤痕累累，倍受虐待的尸体照片告知全球，以此来侮辱我，那完全是无用的，就算民众看见了又如何？他们依然没有能力反抗我。

这一定早有预谋。但达米安一直忠心耿耿，他到底发现了什么？

*  
“Smith先生，关于布鲁斯选择课程的问题……他是一个非常敏感而聪明的孩子，特别是在人文历史基础与辩证思维能力方面，你知道，教室里唯一一个能阅读完柏拉图的《理想想》，并深刻理解，用自己的思维去考虑辩证那些理论的孩子该让我有多么，印象深刻。”

Kal坐在小布鲁斯的班主任面前，整个房间充满了粉色与花朵的装饰，墙上还有一副粉色海豚的照片，而亲爱的Hobby女士也穿着粉色的连衣裙，带着一种梦幻的表情，用一种颤颤巍巍，神经质的，忽高忽低的声音赞扬着她最得意的学生。

而她最得意的学生的家长，Smith先生——也就是Kal，拘束地缩在和他高大身板不相配的一把粉色小扶椅里，穿着一件格子西装，戴着红色的领带，不时笨拙地扶一下厚厚的眼镜。

如果说六十年代因为Buddy holly 的风靡而流行起了这种带黑框眼镜，随意的卷发，格子西装的造型，那么他假扮的这个Smith先生就完全符合当时的时尚了，不过要把那条看起来像从童子军身上抢来的红领带取下来，因为那是连六十年代的Holly先生都不屑的土气。

他给Smith用Bruce Smith的假名入校，将他的名Smith改成了姓氏，因为这本来就该是一个姓氏。他至今也没有搞懂为什么布鲁斯韦恩用一个姓氏作为他儿子的名字。他继续听着Hobby女士感叹小布鲁斯的机智勤奋，以及吸引朋友的幽默诙谐，多方面的爱好——“他跳舞真是天赋异禀，令人感动！”Hobby夫人如此总结。

他应该露出通常任何一个家长被老师夸奖自家孩子聪慧时都会露出的诡异微笑，那种又在推辞都是教师的教育方式优良，又在沾沾自喜的虚伪笑容。但他没有露出，因为他很担忧为什么班主任突然叫他来学校，肯定不只是为夸赞小布鲁斯。

“然而，小布鲁斯最近有件事实在让我非常担忧。”果然，Hobby话锋一转，开始讲正事。她脸上露出了一种犹豫而担心的表情，似乎在考虑如何将难听的脏话转化成干净美妙的诗句，这愈发让Kal紧张，如临大敌。

“我也是无意间撞见的，也许他不愿意告诉你，但他真的需要一个合格的，值得信赖的能帮助他的人来引导他如何处理这种事。”看起来她下了很大的决心，终于决定告诉Kal这件可能比脏话更难堪的事。“我觉得他在遭受校外欺凌。”Hobby停顿了一下，深吸一口气说出了最让她坐立不安的猜想，“——事实上，我有足够的证据和理由相信，很可能是性侵方面的欺凌。”

Kal僵直了，他在思考那句“性侵”的重量。

“Smith先生，我知道你和我一样都很担忧这件事，事实上他的体育老师告诉我小布鲁斯身上有很多伤痕，多的无法想象，有些还是很明显被虐待的痕迹，有很多是新伤。他是那么一个漂亮的孩子，又那么乖巧，虽然表面上了然无事，但我能清楚的感受到，我在这方面的感觉很准确，我感受到他身上的蓝色，那种无形的忧郁和痛苦，那种他竭力掩饰的感情。我很惊讶一个孩子承担的情感重量，这似乎不该出现的，过于沉重的情感。他有事瞒着我。”

不可能。Kal依然僵硬。他已经有半个月没有碰过Smith，更不可能虐打他，他宠爱这个孩子，他甚至舍不得对他说一句重话。那些伤痕从何而来？

班主任的每一句话都像刀一样在他脑袋的理智上戳洞，怀疑与愤怒渐渐填充了他的大脑，一种被欺骗的怒火燃烧。


	25. Chapter 25

他被漩涡的颠簸流离折服，在旋转的世界终于戛然而止的那一刻，他的脑袋仿佛还没从惯性的甩动中停下来，眼前的地平线依然晕熏熏地颤抖着。

他动了动手指，接着是手臂，最后腿蜷曲起来，缓慢地从地上支撑起自己的重量，一切都有了质量，包括他通常反重力的躯体。

将逝的夕阳烧的通红，远天是斑驳的紫蓝打破一滩金水，折射明亮粉色的遐想。

阳光给了他力量与温暖，他冰冷的躯干渐渐舒活过来，但是折射的绚烂，阳光将逝，黑夜即来。

他茫然了瞬间，只是望着淙淙流水，潺潺流淌。

万物复苏，丛林被斜阳拉出深邃的阴影，在起伏平缓的草地上延伸流淌，直到爬上了他的脸上。

向远方眺望，透过摇曳的密叶，阳光依然耀眼，迷住了他的视野与思维。

他打望四周，有一片开阔的草地，草地旁有崇山，了无人烟，只有一只黑色的野兔，紧张地站在不远处的草地里抬起耳朵，发现卡尔在打量它，立刻潜入了地底复杂交错的安全世界中。

他的目光从兔子消失的地方抬起来，发现远处有一个绿荫掩映下的小木屋，毫不起眼。

他现在全身赤裸，能量也在穿越空间时基本用尽，和他第一次穿越到另一个世界一样的窘态。现在太阳快下山，也来不及补给能量。

所以他决定去打探一下那间房子是否有人，也许可以去偷几件衣服遮羞，或者讨一些食物满足肚子。

他鬼鬼祟祟地绕过门外的防护栏和防熊刺毡，走到后院里，这是一间简单的小木屋，看上去只有一层楼高，甚至比他的肯特小屋还要简单，甚至简单到了冷清的地步。后院果然晾晒着一些半干的衣物，清一色的黑色。

他对这个神秘的房主产生了浓厚的好奇，不过现在也许不是讨论这个的最好时刻，因为一个冰冷的，坚硬的东西顶住了他的后背。

他抬起了双手，压在脑袋后面。

“转过来！”身后的男人压着沙哑的嗓音嘶嘶命令，“老实一点，如果不想吃一记！”那声音熟悉的过头了，他的心中不确定地颤抖了起来，血液沸腾地蔓延，眼睛模糊。

等他转过身，他们两人都凝固了，时间仿佛也静止了，两鬓斑白的布鲁斯坐在轮椅上，不说话，瞪着他仿佛回到了最黑暗的梦境，而卡尔的脑袋又开始晕乎乎地旋转起来。

布鲁斯•韦恩手指一扳，一颗子弹就炸进了卡尔艾尔尚未恢复的虚弱躯体。

卡尔从未感受如此强烈的剧痛，子弹近距离穿过他的肉体，几乎没有任何阻力，留下一道完美的，旋转的轨道，最后射入了他身后的铁板中，将他凡人的血液带出躯壳，泼洒在翠绿的盈盈草叶中。

“布鲁斯……布鲁斯，我很抱歉。”他感受到苦涩血液涌上喉咙，他无法呼吸。

他感到普通人的脆弱与窒息，而这种感受他曾不止一次地带给作为普通人的布鲁斯。

“别叫我的名字！你已经死了，为什么你还要一次又一次地出现？”布鲁斯用枪托狠狠地击打卡尔的躯体，他眼神混乱而恐惧，他知道自己疯了，可他没意识到自己居然疯成这样，让这个已经逝去的克拉克，一次又一次地出现在自己的幻觉中。

他看上去只是克拉克•肯特，他脆弱而敏感，他躺在地上捂住伤口，他为伤痛颤抖，他为血液涌上而窒息，而卡尔不会。

他为自己的过错感到抱歉，他用爱意呼唤自己的名字，而卡尔不会。

卡尔•艾尔，或者说克拉克•肯特，费力从地上爬起来，他和一个普通的人一样为伤痛而气喘吁吁，头晕眼花，他吻上布鲁斯的膝盖，虔诚地跪在他面前，他用颤抖的嘴唇仔细地吻过他能所及的一切有关布鲁斯的事物，他的沾满他味道的衣物，他的已经松弛的皮肤，他的依然不息的血液奔腾在他的皮肤下，他的骨骼与肌肉隐藏在那片沸腾的红色之下。

他将愈发沉重的头靠在布鲁斯无法行走的萎缩肌肉的腿上，他知道这与几十年前自己那忘恩负义的对布鲁斯脊椎的狠狠一击脱不了干系，他知道布鲁斯会把Kal的内脏都捣碎，但不会推开枕在他因为Kal而报废的膝盖上的克拉克。所以他期待着，渴望着，直到那双手，那双曾经握住他的手告诉他希望，曾抚过他的躯体告诉他欲火与爱情的幻想，曾因为愤怒而挥出了他也知道是徒劳地宣泄的砸在Kal脸上的一拳，也曾因为希望破灭的理所当然而握紧的绝望。

“我回来了。”

他的眼前渐渐模糊，天空的火烧云燃烧得一塌糊涂，白光被染成红色，蓝色，紫色，万般色彩斑驳不堪，让他无法再次睁眼。

“我回来了。”

Kal闭上了眼睛，他的世界陷入一层温暖的橙黄，仿佛小时对阳光闭上眼的宁静。

太阳落下了，余晖徐徐，万物生长，卡尔英俊的脸庞安详平静地靠在布鲁斯的膝盖上，他的身后，鲜红的血如同他的披风轻柔地躺在草地上，布鲁斯弯下腰，在超人熟睡般的睡颜上印上一吻。轻如黄蝶，随风而逝。

“你回来了，克拉克。”

夜幕降临，再无喧嚣，世间皆净。


End file.
